<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE 97 MEME TEAM by JamlessGenius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377763">THE 97 MEME TEAM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius'>JamlessGenius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>97-Line - Freeform, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Other, Tags to be added, Texting, group chats, too many references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hello and welcome to HELL]</p><p>BamBam: @Jungkook</p><p>BamBam: You utter ankle</p><p>BamBam: And by ankle I mean several feet below a dick</p><p>Jungkook: OK ALL I DID WAS GIVE YOU A BANANA AND SAY IT WAS LARGER THAN YOU</p><p>Jungkook: I DO NOT DESERVE THIS A B U S E</p><p>The8: Mmmm</p><p>The8: Banana innards</p><p>BamBam: Excuse me what the fuck</p><p>DK: Don’t curse at minghao</p><p>BamBam: Dont mess with me when you have the expression of a person with exactly one brain cell that dings around ur skull like a windows screensaver</p><p>Or: The 97 liners and their insanity squad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>97 line friendship - Relationship, to be decided later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaw/gifts">Nyaw</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <strong>[Hello and welcome to HELL]</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BamBam:</strong> @Jungkook</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BamBam:</strong> You utter ankle</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BamBam:</strong> And by ankle I mean several feet below a dick</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> OK ALL I DID WAS GIVE YOU A BANANA AND SAY IT WAS LARGER THAN YOU</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> I DO NOT DESERVE THIS A B U S E</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>The8:</strong> Mmmm</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>The8:</strong> Banana innards</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BamBam:</strong> Excuse me what the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DK:</strong> Don’t curse at minghao</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>Dont mess with me when you have the expression of a person with exactly one brain cell that dings around ur skull like a windows screensaver</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>Dude you used you and ur in the same text</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Is that all you effing noticed</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>Why effing?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>No curse challenge week children</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> I hate it but if I succeed I get 300 American dollars from joon hyung </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Jimin, jin hyung and hobi hyung are out</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>Not suga hyungnim?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>He’s been either unconscious or working on a track in near silence the past three days</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>I will not lose to any of you sociopaths </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>Ok excuse me</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>I’m the best person you’ll ever lay eyes on stfu</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Cute</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Minghao lost his mind again...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Then help me find it why are you making fun of me!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>Guys be nice :(</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>He has a fever and has to have his phone with him in case of emergency but we can’t stop his texting</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>feel better bb</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> ^^^^^^^^^^!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>what he said</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>I’m coming to your place in five with soup so you’d better consume it</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom:</b> I’m omw w medicine </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>jk can you go to that cafe by your place and pick up a drink for him it’s his favorite place he adores the entire menu</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> (</span>
  <span class="s2">￣</span>
  <span class="s1">^</span>
  <span class="s2">￣</span>
  <span class="s1">)</span>
  <span class="s2">ゞ</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>wait why did seokmin get pissed abt bam cursing </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>every time a curse word comes on screen haohao starts crying abt his best same age pals “fighting”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun:</b> i c</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>*itzy dancing intensifies*</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>no.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>[SORRY HYUNGS]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Yugyeom:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Soooooo @jk</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><b>BamBam:</b> </span>
  <span class="s1">Did you win</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jungkook:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> No :( jimin is a bitch and challenged me to overwatch </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><b>Jungkook:</b> </span>
  <span class="s1">I beat him but I said fuck yes so I lost</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>DK:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> You obtuse fucktard</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><b>The8:</b> </span>
  <span class="s1">So Suga hyungnim won?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jungkook:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">No I decided screw playing nice and woke him up so he cursed at me </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> turns out he wasn’t even playing he just didn’t want to talk to us</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jungkook:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">He’s both creative and scary</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jungkook:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> anyway rm hyung won and kept his money</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><b>The8:</b> </span>
  <span class="s1">HAHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jungkook: </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">is he drunk why is that funny</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>BamBam: </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Don’t drink kids</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>The8: </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Kids ain’t a liquid tho??</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jungkook:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Tf u think a blender is for</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jaehyun: </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Guys</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jaehyun:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Idgaf what cursed conversation u we’re having</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jaehyun:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">I need a comeback </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Yugyeom: </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">You talk a lot of shit for sm1 in cumshot distance </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Mingyu: </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Wtaf </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Jungkook:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Don’t cum any closer</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><b>Jungkook:</b> </span>
  <span class="s1">I’m loaded </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Mingyu: </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Omfg</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">BamBam:</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"> Just keep texting us and ignore em</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">BamBam:</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"> If they give u shit say you didn’t care enough to reply</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Jaehyun:</strong> </span>
  <span class="s1">THANKS BB</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Jaehyun: </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">U A REAL ONE</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[SORRY HYUNGS]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> I just caught up and </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>This chat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>Looks like smth willy wonka would make if he was like 10% more unstable</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>HOLD UP WHEN DID YOU GET HERE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> hi:)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>Eunwoo!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Dongminnie!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8:</b> Y’all I’m dyin</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8:</b> I’m watching the hyungs help set up a fansign but they don’t have enough chairs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>Let certain ppl sit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>Kill a few members </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>Wtf eunwoo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> Just get more chairs??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>Or multiply them by four by turning the chairs upside down</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>GENIUS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>ill tell them u suggested it&lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> r.i.p. me ig </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom:</b> f</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>so who added eunwoo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> Uhhhh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> I did backstage at an event </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> It’s nice to see you tho! (</span>
  <span class="s2">๑</span>
  <span class="s1">&gt;</span>
  <span class="s3">◡</span>
  <span class="s1">&lt;</span>
  <span class="s2">๑</span>
  <span class="s1">)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>I’m so happy to be here!!! (</span>
  <span class="s4">≧∀≦</span>
  <span class="s1">)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> (</span>
  <span class="s2">๑</span>
  <span class="s3">╹</span>
  <span class="s1">ω</span>
  <span class="s3">╹</span>
  <span class="s2">๑</span>
  <span class="s1"> )</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> (</span>
  <span class="s5">⌒</span>
  <span class="s1">▽</span>
  <span class="s5">⌒</span>
  <span class="s1">)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> _(:3 </span>
  <span class="s5">」∠</span>
  <span class="s1">)_</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> ☆</span>
  <span class="s5">〜（ゝ。</span>
  <span class="s1">∂</span>
  <span class="s5">）</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Jungkook:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">╰</span>
  <span class="s1">(*´</span>
  <span class="s5">︶</span>
  <span class="s1">`*)</span>
  <span class="s5">╯</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> ♡</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> </span>
  <span class="s6">٩</span>
  <span class="s1">(</span>
  <span class="s2">๑</span>
  <span class="s1">❛</span>
  <span class="s7">ᴗ</span>
  <span class="s1">❛</span>
  <span class="s2">๑</span>
  <span class="s1">)</span>
  <span class="s6">۶</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>Awww</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>No go away</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Omfg </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>@DK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Dude I JUST ran into someone who met you in middle school</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>he works here </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>He asked if u were the person who said they failed all their exams but the vermin accepted him as leader so they had that going for them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>Yooooo for real?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>duh have you met me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Yh he said a bio teacher asked the function of carbohydrates and u said filling the deep well of sadness</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Apparently it’s legendary to this day</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun:</b> U ok dude?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>Lol no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[TWILIGHT IS VALID FUCK YOU]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> i forgot hao set this as the chatname</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>guys help:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> This girl I really hate asked me out</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>free dinner</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>I literally hate her guts</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> im too busy to date too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>But you like free food right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>I know this wasn’t what you were talking abt</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Uh hold up guys yug is upset</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>ppl say that dogs chase squirrels in doggy heaven but why do the squirrels need to suffer?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>Dog heaven = squirrel hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> Yikes poor hobi hyung</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Isn’t he year of the dog?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK:</b> I thought y’all compared him to a horse?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Only when we’re being mean he’s squirrel cute </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> heck even army call him a squirrel </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>i forgot bangtan had undercover army Twitters</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>so for him to go to heaven he must simultaneously go to hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>He’s not an actual dog or an actual squirrel </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Eunwoo: </b>
    <em>Idiots </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> Ok you’re still a recent addition shut up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu:</b> Look now you made newbie sad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom:</b> Life ain’t a garden don’t be a <em>HO</em> BAMBAM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8</b>: look now you made the gremlin sad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> BOI</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> if I’m a gremlin what kinda monster can claim YOUR ugly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>bitch I’m a <em>unicorn</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> a one horned <em>rhino</em> is <em>not</em> a unicorn </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>is your brain as small as your size or smth</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> I will not stand for this a b u s e </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>you were standing? I thought you were sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> wait...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu:</b> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK:</b> LMFAO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> BYE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[The Real Drama Club]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>still love you psychos&lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>&lt;3333</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>&lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom:</b> &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>&lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>&lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> :) &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun:</b> &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>now who changed the name bc I adore you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun:</b> !!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>jobless nct is high key funniest nct </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>Betrayal </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> u don’t know betrayal </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>yeah your band mate hasn’t said in an interview that he prefers his solo work to bring a group</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>can’t relate</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8:</b> speaking of solo work</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>drop your effing mixtape we’ve all heard it and love it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>BYE</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{ErikaNeko: Since you said requests are ok... I really, really wanna see a chapter where they all break out some extreme duality. Like, sugary, cavity-inducing fluffy soft feels and then, if you're good with writing it(if not, then just ignore this, is ok!) they switch over to the nastiest, kinkiest NSFW, 19++++ talk in like,,,, seconds. (a tamer version could be, idk, super fluffy to extreme dumb idiot talk?? Honestly Idk what you could do instead if you decide to humor me on this but don't want the nsfw lmao)} Erika I tried ;-; Thank you for the sweet comment!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[YUGKOOK 2KFORRVER SHIPPERS]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Yuuuuuugyeom </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>Did you just change the chat name kook </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>no that was me ur friendship is adorable</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>I misssss you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>When do you come back to seoullll</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>I missed you a lot! And you’re gone more than I am...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>But I’m back! I’m tirrrred</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>So!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>You’re my new pillow jk! Love you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>I WILL ACCEPT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu:</b> They’re so weird</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>They’re our best friends, we’re /<em>supposed</em>/ to deal with the secondhand embarrassment </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> Plus they’ve been friends for a really long time</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>Also did u bishes forget about me???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>He was my first same age friend in four years :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> They’re idiots but they’re our idiots</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun:</b> We love you!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Kookie were your friends too!!! We need to have an outing!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Cat cafe or bowling??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>GUYS STOP EVERYTHING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>SEOKIE LEFT THE CUTEST LIL DOODLES ON HAOS ARM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun:</b> Awwwwwwwwww</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> Cute~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>you’re all so cute I’m happy to be here!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>You know, I really don’t see a lot of people my own age because I’m two years younger than my fellow maknaes and no other bh employee is 97 so im really happy I met yug and all of you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> im happy all of you are here</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>Kook Σ('</span><span class="s2">◉</span><span class="s3">⌓</span> <span class="s2">◉</span><span class="s1">’)</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>♡</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>We love you too! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>This reminds me of the time when Yoongi hyung was working on his mixtape and he was barely on the same page as anyone and jin hyung was really sad because they couldn’t talk so he got them handcuffs and attached himself to hyung while he was sleeping</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>How</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Lots of love~~~ that’s what tae tae kept saying</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> Idk what he meant though</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>Look gguk how about we show you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Show me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>Handcuffs would keep your arms in place so you can’t use em</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK:</b> You’d be relying on us to make you feel good</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> ???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Isn’t this a group chat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> Oh we’d help! Since ggukie should have a lot of ~~hands on~~ assistance</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>Maybe if he can’t use his hands we should cover his eyes so he can’t even tell what we’d do next</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>And use me? Just make my body your own personal dumpster?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>Maybe even mark it so people know it’s ours</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Well how should we do that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>Slapping him? Sucking on him? Handprints from wrapping our fingers around his neck?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>I’d like that more than I’d like to admit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> Oh we’d make you admit it if you want it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>Hold up before this shitshow continues </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>Wtf kook you knew exactly what tae meant </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>I mean I didn’t 100% make the connection but that was really fucking funny </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> Also I cannot believe you guys just jumped right in</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>Get you bros who you can joke sext</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b><em>Was</em> it a joke?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> Sorry sorry I can’t stop laughing wait a sex</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo</b>: OHSHIT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> SEC</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> WAIT A SEC</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>HAHAHAHAHAH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>OMFG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>tbh taeyong hyung would give me so much shit for being in a group chat where we do stupid things like fake sext bc it could destroy nct but i love goofing off with you guys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Eunwoo: </b>jinjin too but I’m happy I joined :) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>stg our friendship is half us just being rebellious maknae line members </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>Eunwoo how has it been since the comeback?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>I missed performing on stage rather than in front of cameras</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> face genius actor boi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom:</b> guys go to bed it’s late and a lot of us have upcoming comebacks</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/><b>Jungkook:</b> goodnight!!!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>sleep well talented boys</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{ErikaNeko (cont.): ...also compliment war please and thank you. Spread that love and appreciation shit} Ok this is the crackheadery I signed up for let’s do this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b><br/>[WE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>NOW MY BRETHREN</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>WE COME TO APPRECIATE </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b> THE BEAUTY AND GRACE OF ONE YUGYEOM</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>YOURE BRINGING IT HERE YOU GORGEOUS MOFO??</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> Do I smell a compliment war?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>Fuck</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>The peace </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>That you expertly maintain everywhere you go with your mere presence? You wonderful person of good heart?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>Are we going to be that grandiose? OF COURSE! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom:</b> For you deserve only the most flamboyant gestures Eunwoo </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>Geesh you’re such an AMAZING FRIEND YUG</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>Oh yeah?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>Well your eyes sparkle like STARS Seokie</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>Coming from the strong bodily and mentally boy?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom:</b> Ugh your passion is just contagious seok</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>Like the passion you have for dance that shows with your well executed moves yug</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>UM HI HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>Yh bam have you seen your on point fashion sense that deserves headlines for every outfit?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>Minghao! You wonderful language genius!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>omfg guys stop we all love e/o that’s enough </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>call truce, wonderful people?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>call truce, wonderful person~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK:</b> ^</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam:</b><span class="Apple-converted-space"> </span>^^</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>^^^</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo: </b>Sure</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>DUDE YOU BROKE IT </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>But yeah truce</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>fine but y’all better love yourselves </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>remember that even if you don’t we do!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>dude I did not need to know what you do behind closed doors</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>OMFG SEOK</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Puns.<br/>Lots of puns.<br/>IMPORTANT: Still accepting requests. If you caught the non-language references, kookies with sugaed tae to you~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[Gangnam Style Gang]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu:</b> We need new names ours are boring</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>UWoo: </b>this is disgusting </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>UWoo:</b> Both this and the new chatname </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook:</b> I’ll change it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>WooHoo: </b>isn’t that simlish for sex</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom:</b> Oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Cybersex:</b> I’m not Doja Cat tho?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK:</b> You know that song?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Eunwoo:</b> Duh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>*billie eilish intensifies*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RocketBoi: </b>what no stop it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>GOT IT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock: </b>wtf</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>Morning alarm is cliche</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock: </b>Early bird?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom: </b>No I feel like that’s already your nickname <em>elsewhere </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock:</b> ...ill keep it. But I’m doing yours</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yugyeom:</b> *softly, with feeling* <em>fuck</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock: </b>Hehehehehe</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> Uhhhh ok?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mingyu: </b>@DK do mine! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK: </b>well I’m not super sure but here</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>I’ll take it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> want me to do yours</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DK:</b> im scared but yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>;)))</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey:</b> Fine ig idc</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>will no one do me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>:D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk: </b>uh ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jungkook: </b>wait jaehyun has bam then loooool</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam: </b>shit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk: </b>oh so i do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> I’ll take it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>well um jk ill do yours then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL:</b> i have this nickname elsewhere tho</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>don’t care its here now </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL: </b>ok then </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> Ok I like this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>I dont get it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> It’s a Chinese pun </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>GoodGood: </b>
    <a href="https://dictionary.hantrainerpro.com/chinese-english/translation-hao_good.htm">https://dictionary.hantrainerpro.com/chinese-english/translation-hao_good.htm</a>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> if that helps</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL:</b> Namjoon hyung helped </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> Of course it wasn’t yours</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL: </b>Mean</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock: </b>still a bit confused the characters are different</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> but they SOUND the same that’s how puns work</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock:</b> sooo like this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> I mean I guess?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>Whut </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> //</span>
  <span class="s2">정<b>국</b></span>
  <span class="s1">//</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> That’s actually pretty funny</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> Ok roll call! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock:</b> I’m Eunwoo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk: </b>Jaehyun</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> ‘tis i</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> BamBam</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> Yugyeom </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>Jungkook lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>not funny that’s not ur name anymore</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>Seokmin ig </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> The8 here</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk: </b>Isn’t that already a nickname tho</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> Shut up! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk:</b> And Mingyu?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>Hi!!!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[MISTAKES WERE MADE]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> Hhhh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk:</b> Oh you’re alive how’s life</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> I’ve just slept twelve hours let’s sleep fifteen more</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock:</b> That’s a coma dude</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> fun </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk:</b> NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> I love my job but I’m slep </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> So tired</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> Bc bts works hard as hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey:</b> Btw have y’all met the people from source ever</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>Hobi hyung introduced me to some gfriend members who were trainees at bighit once</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>But we’re both busy most of the time</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> The girl who did the 97 line stage was really skilled </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>They’re great dancers, ‘twas a good move to acquire them </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> They’re the first bighit girl group since GLAM rite</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>Ye </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> But if we do what I think we’re gonna do they won’t be the last</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jaehyun: </b>?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[Menaces to Society] </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>JEON JEONGGUK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> Great to see u</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> But who’s guarding hell </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>DID YOU KNOW BIGHIT WAS PLANNING TO ACQUIRE PLEDIS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> Duh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> I hinted at it ages ago</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> They’ve only /just/ started talks though how did you know?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> ON A HAPPIER NOTE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>I put the hot in photo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> How tf would you put the hot in potato</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>I’m hot</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock: </b>And you misread it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b>...so I did</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> It is very important that I be cute and powerful </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>And I am</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> How </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>Water</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b> water can solve all problems</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>Weight loss? Drink water</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock:</b> Clear skin? Drink water</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> Tired of someone? Drown them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk:</b> JUNGKOOK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> sorry a coordi noona born at that time is in the room it’s the influence of asparagus </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> Aquarius*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk:</b> Astrology isn't real</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>Literally nothing is real. Your name is gibberish, but you still answer to it because you crave identity and structure, you pathetic fucking homo erectus </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> Go “OFF” hao</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>DabGremlin:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> Spice up insta comments with random quotation marks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>GoodGood:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> “Congrats” on your baby</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Stronk:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> Congrats on “your” baby</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <span class="s1">HotIssue</span>
    <span class="s2">:</span>
  </b>
  <span class="s1">Congrats on your “baby”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>AssOClock:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> “Congrats on your baby”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>AssOClock:</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Am I doing this right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk:</b> Sometimes I forget you’re capable of being cute</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock:</b> That’s my concept loser</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk:</b> I’ll kill you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>Here's the thing though, is it still a murder if I give them a heads up?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> I think that’s called a threat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey:</b> Omfg</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey:</b> I just asked jun what was attached to his head </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey:</b> Which was apparently a towel he rolled up and stuck to his face with a headband </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>But hoshi deadass goes “his brain”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk: </b>and you’re surprised </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>I’m embarrassed to admit I was</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[WE DRINKING IF I DIE BLAME JIMIN]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>Oh my gosh drunk jimin is amazing </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> Jin hyung reaches into his backpack and he asked if he was getting out peppermints bc he was old</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> I WANT TO DRINK WITH BANGTAN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock: </b>Wait why did he drink</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>Poor thing got over stressed taetae forced us all to sit down and relax</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>OMFG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> So tae and hobi hyung were playing around and tae was tryna draw on hobi hyung so jimin held him down but then tae who is also v v drunk pinned hobi hyung to a wall and demands jimin apologize</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>So hobi hyung being hobi hyung points out that he needs to point the permanent marker at the person he wants to threaten so he /<em>does</em>/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> AND JIMIN GRABS IT, JUMPS ON THE TABLE AND FUCKING YELLS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>AHA SEE HOW THE TURNS HAVE TABLED</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>AND YEETS THE MARKER OUT A WINDOW</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>HAHAHAHAH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>...wow that’s all I want in life</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> our neighbor knocked on the floor (our ceiling) and yelled stfu</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> just goals</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> I mean the thaidols went drinking in Thailand once and sorn was asking if we wanted to try the veal tongue tacos and lalisa glares at her and goes tf did u call me but that’s the craziest thing I’ve had</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> no remember when we went drinking and mark started calling us thot7 and Jackson revealed a pup kink</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock:</b> mark hyungnim is low key wild isnt he </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>lbr high key wild</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock: </b>r u drunk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>was gonna but then I realized</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> <em>this is prime blackmail material</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>spill? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>what are the oldest two doing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> jin hyung is eating, and laughing at something on tv </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> im hungry:( what is he eating</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> i have thai come out of bed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> RUNNING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> ok and suga hyungnim </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>HotIssue:</strong> he told us to F off when we tried to bring him so now he has a very drunk joon hyung cajoling over the phone he’s prolly coming to stop him </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> why miss such a great opportunity </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>HotIssue:</strong> i think he was working on smth he’s hoping to give to txt </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> TXT! So cute</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>we all have amazing lil bro groups </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> I heard lil brother groups?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> is now the time for me to express my love for dreamies and the utter nonchalance taeyong hyung treats them with making him like the BIGGEST boy crush to them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite: </b>cute... stray kids are talented af but they were chaos from the start</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>hi have you seen txt let loose</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> every time I see them I’m with <em>you</em> and you’re some big bro figure to them and they get all shy and cute</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>HotIssue:</strong> you introduced them to you and Jaehyun fuckin looks me in the eyes and goes welcome to hyung life ggukie <em>hyung</em> you never escape it and im still salty that soobinah giggled</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>Don’t lie you were laughing as hard as that Hawaiian kid</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>i think his name was kai?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> they were clutching each other and laughing so hard i thought they’d fall</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>why are y’all surprised the foreign member is willing to be chaotic</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>True </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>we have more fun in our companies </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>even if media is full of RACIST BIGOT ASSHOLES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>nio nef ucks w kookiesfriends</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>leys killllm ALL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> Hi jimin hyungnim</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>bitch callkw diminw </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>ok diminie hyungnim </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>GOOD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> hey can you give kook back his phone?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>yourw goodgopd is that multipld r added goods</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>exponents! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue:</b> OK!_(:3 </span>
  <span class="s2">」∠</span>
  <span class="s1">)_</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>thanks I had to get a very sleepy and philosophical rm hyung off of my arm</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> ooof</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>he was deadass debating ruling a country and then dominating the world with 4 puppies a crab army and a can of glitter</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> can you even get cans of glitter?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotIssue: </b>wait then where tf did he get the one he’s holding BYE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[Hi! Useless AN here! For those curious, the peppermint thing was my older sibling during a vacation, only they weren’t drunk and it was butterscotch. They said it to our mother they’re lucky our parents love their asshole self lol. The marker thing was me in middle school. It ended up in the yearbook. Oh and the towel thing in a previous chapter was me with my siblings, older sibling was hoshi, younger sibling had the towel was walking around the house like that.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>VEAL TONGUE TACOS WAS MY PARENTS IN A RESTAURANT AND WE WILL NEVER EVER LET THEM FORGET IT. THE WAITER WAS TRYING VERRRY HARD NOT TO LAUGH.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Oh and you can pry savage!mark :) from :) my :) cold :) dead :) hands :)</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Also... does canned glitter exist? It comes in tubes, bags, or plastic I find. Sometimes glass if the store is impractical. But I have never seen canned glitter do y’all know if it exists?]</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ya bitch is back uwu<br/>Still taking requests</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[JJ HAS SHIT TO SAY] </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> Hey guys good morning! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> as you can see by the chat name I have things to say so dont interrupt</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> The garbage truck passed my place </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> Kook you missed your bus </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <strong>trash: </strong>
    <em>who changed my name I love it</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> I did but I’m fixing it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> Die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> Please?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> Eunwoo u good</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> Ye</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> Just stressed and sick of being “the cinnamon roll” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> Like I’m an adult with my own chaos energy and that’s deadass the only reason I act cute so treat. me. like. it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> maybe if I’m wearing pink or a skirt I’m not being cute o-fucking-kay </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> Ok but Hao and Seok also have reputations as cinnamon rolls but we know the truth that they’re multifaceted human beings beyond a stage persona</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> if anyone <em>respects</em> and is truly a fan of an idol they should understand and respect that that there is more to us than they see and are privileged to</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> and all clothing is unisex if people stop being a lil bitch about it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Are you just... channeling RM hyungnim</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> I mean</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> a little bit of jin hyung and Suga hyung but </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> That was the plan </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> Not a great plan </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> speaking of awful plans</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> what happened with the can of mystery glitter</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> <em>EXCUSE YOU</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> HYUNG HAS SPOKEN AT THE UN IS A WELL KNOWN GENIUS PRODUCER AND RAPPER</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>calm down he was kiddin</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk: </b>As if anyone could actually dislike the man kim namjoon hyungnim has grown into</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> now tell me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> what happened with the mystery glitter I missed some good shit last night </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/><strong>JKLOL:</strong> im not telling we dont talk abt it</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>HHHHHHHH THIS NEW CHOREO IS FUCKIN ME UP FAM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> Soooo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> This all seems horrible</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <strong>BrownieBite:</strong>
    <em> (it’s honestly really fucking hard but bam is the only one complaining so we’re all just letting him voice our opinions as it is)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> I think I pulled a muscle </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Stronk:</strong> Can’t pull what you don’t have boo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> Why are we shocked jae </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL: </b>if anyone can pull invisible muscles it’s bam</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL: </b>That guy’s brain is a bag of cats you can smell the crazy in him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> I understood that reference!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> soo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>you just went from fighting to allying and attacking bam</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey:</b> and you’re surprised because?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>shut up gguk you look like an action figure i put in the microwave </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL:</b> how tf were you even near a microwave could you reach</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> Not even gunna dignify that </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL: </b>You’re a sentient bubonic plague<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Stronk:</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"> microscopic?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>Calm down you cups of decaf </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[WHAM BAM BAM RANT HOURS]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> So I said</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>Hold on are you even listening </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> And this jerk of a mark hyung says</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> Well I can hear you talking</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>So I get thinking</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> Do my friends hate me or do I need sleep but like irl</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey:</b> Both?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>YAH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL:</b> YALL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL:</b> THE BBIBBIMBAP PLACE BY US HAS A JUKEBOX</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL: </b>AND WHATS NEW PUSSYCAT IS AVAILABLE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> ARE YOU THINKING WHAT IM THINKING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> EMULATE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> LETS FUCKING GO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> Who?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Stronk: </b>Oh you sweet summer child</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>Let us introduce you to john mulaney ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> Ok!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Also, I'd love to see the boys gushing about their junior groups, maybe? LIke JK gushing about how cute TXT is whenever they interact} ErikaNeko you’re such a sweetheart I love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Hi I’m A Chaos Ghéy]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> fact: if you're not dead, you're alive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> fact: if you're alive forever, you're immortal</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> fact: i am alive and i don't know if, how and </span>when i'll die</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>conclusion: i might be immortal</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glitter: </b>If I become immortal I will dedicate my life to learning the mystery of the canned glitter</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL:</b> jfc jaehyun</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>Rule number one of canned glitter is you don’t talk about canned glitter </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL:</b> Jfc im not telling you guys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Bangtan Chat Room]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><strong>RM:</strong> Taeyong-ssi just texted me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> Are the other 97-Liners still asking about the canned glitter incident?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> Yup. <em>Kill me now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jimin:</strong> you <em>never</em> respond</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jimin:</strong> forgot u were in this chat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> o well</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jimin:</strong> YAH JUNGKOOK </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jin:</strong> He’s gone you’re not getting him back</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jimin:</strong> T-T</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[MYSTERY CREW]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> Do txt know</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> YOU STARTED HELL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKLOL:</strong> TXT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL:</b> I LIVE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL: </b>BABIES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKLOL: </b>I LOVE THEM </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>He’s saying that bc of the display they did when they visited on tour he’s loved them since</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/><b>glitter: </b>tbh its since he’s begun interesting with them in the bangtxt chat</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> Yh why didn’t stray kids do cute things for us:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>Its ok they cute</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>Yh but have you been bowling with them they go all soff </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> WE NEED TO TAKE THEM BOWLING ASAP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> do i even have a junior group</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> i want one</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Don’t you have that ong seungwoo kid?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> He’s older than us</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Wtf HOW</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> YAH ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK OLD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>glitter:</strong> On another note the dream kids are lovely and we love them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>glitter:</strong> Smol bbs we love:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Ok but the txt kids?? They’re aegyo stuffed on stage and 100/5 dance skills? And how STABLE they can sing? Admirable</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> did</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> did he just change his name to the fandom name?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> can we consider txt our bb group too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> bangtan’s babies first and foremost|(</span>
  <span class="s2">￣</span>
  <span class="s1">3</span>
  <span class="s2">￣</span>
  <span class="s1">)|</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> THEN bighit labels’ babies</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> I can still be their hyung that’s enough for me(</span>
  <span class="s3">๑</span>
  <span class="s1">&gt;</span>
  <span class="s4">◡</span>
  <span class="s1">&lt;</span>
  <span class="s3">๑</span>
  <span class="s1">)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>glitter:</strong> Um the dreams have unit stans for a reason</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>glitter:</strong> Like their voices and harmony?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> Ok but stray kids are so fun and powerful</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> cut it out:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> we have no bb group now I’m sad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> yet</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> um jeon jeongguk <em>what</em> are you implying</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> He’s offline</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> UM JUNGKOOK????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>glitter:</strong> buy sm next!! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> no by YG and give lalisa the gd respect she deserves</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[HENLO IT IS I]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>glitter:</b> NERDS</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>Most people address others with hello</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>Who is this?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> WinWin? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>glitter: </b>Nope:)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>glitter: </b>JAEHYUN HAS A CROSSDRESSING KINK</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>Mmmm the <em>tea</em> is HOT</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey:</b> Whut</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>Yuta?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>glitter:</b> D: how did you guess</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><b>Tol: </b>loud</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>Wait a minute let’s go back to the cross dressing </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> We all saw it online tho?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>glitter:</b> HE KEPT THE DRESS AND IS WEARING IT AROUND THE HOUSE</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> what about it</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>glitter: </b>youre no fun</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>CrossyRoad: </b>i got my phone back</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>CrossyRoad:</b> Shit</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> Soooo cross dressing? If you want us to call you noona we can~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> just know that dressing pretty doesn’t make you a girl but if you want us to treat you like one we can~~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <b>CrossyRoad: </b> <em>Would you like to engage in the act of shutting the fuck up</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>I should come with next time and try things on too</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>Me too i want someone to tell me I’m pretty and validate me</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>CrossyRoad: </b>Cease</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[Bangtan Chat Room]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JoonJoon:</strong> So I was hanging out with Jackson and he called Suga hyung scary. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JoonJoon:</strong> I said he wasn’t. Jinyoung-ssi asked if I knew anyone scarier.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JoonJoon:</strong> BamBam said your name kookah. Yugyeom said you were satan.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ggukie:</strong> :)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <strong>Minnie:</strong> <em> What did you unleash</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[Lil Bitches]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> Satan says hi:)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> Hi</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> You know, I already knew I was high above you. But for you to be a lowly foot servant to me being on the throne by your own admission? </span>Thanks :)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> No I am Satan</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> You invoked my name:)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> I know:)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> It's like when you ate a kid and say very fast loser say what and how much they say what</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> You said Satan says hi and I said hi</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> I said hi u lil witch</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> I heard you invoke my name today:)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> I do not take kindly to you dismissing how frightening I am:)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> You aren't very frightening</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> Joon hyung told me about got7’s dorm visit</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> What about it</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> You called me satan</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> I was kidding </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> Doesn’t matter its hilarious</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> Idk why people think im scary im weird and vaguely cute</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> You are Satan though only in personalty</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> ???</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> Who told you you where cute</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> :(</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> *were</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> Satan is not a being that has any features</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> So how could Satan be cute</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> I’m not...actually satan you do know that right</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> Suuuuree</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> The real question is do i dignify this with a response</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> You did</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> Valid </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> And i do have features so there im not satan</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> Oddly cute features like a stingray face</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> Maybe you are a shapeshifter </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> :/</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> Are you satan or am i satan im confused</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> I think you are if you eat kids</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> I don’t know anymore </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> ...me neither how about neither </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> How about minghao is</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BTS’s: </b>That works!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> I agree</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BTS’s:</strong> You break the news I want my wrist in one piece</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GOT7’s:</strong> Ok</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[97 Chatroom]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> YOU LITTLE FUCKERS</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> PICK UP YOUR PHONES YOU LIL BITCHES</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> I DONT WANT TO PAY FINES FOR A PUBLIC DISTURBANCE<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>CrossyRoad: </b>Holy shit what did you do<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>Thughao is maddd</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/><b>DonKey: </b>imgonnadietellmymomilovedher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Stream EGO cowards, GFriend’s comeback was amazing and I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise, Dun Dun was a bop but yeah the line distribution was shit</p><p class="p2">Moving on....</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I have a game for y’all!</em>
</p><p class="p1">If someone can guess which conversation from the last chapter was in real life word for word and who I was, you’re getting a minor OC names after you from a company of your choice!</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[97NHeaven]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite:</b> Chew a lightbulb </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>&gt;:I</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>Snort my shit</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> That aint normal </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>CrossyRoad: </b>You can’t talk normal when your eyes look like a sims scaled eye distance to max</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock: </b>Who’s the one obsessed with some can of glitter </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>CrossyRoad: </b>Ouch</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> ...what?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>Who is this?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>Hi! It’s youngjae~~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> You shouldn’t be here but you’re adorable so whatever</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>Something happened with a can of glitter in bangtan’s dorm </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>Like spray glitter?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>No like a soup or fruit can but with glitter</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>Tin cans of glitter? Those exist?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>AssOClock: </b>...we don’t know</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>CrossyRoad: </b>Anywitch smth happened and gguk is being shadie as hell abt what so I wanna kno</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>WAIT IS THAT WHAT JIMINIE WAS TALKING ABOUT</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>THAT LITTLE BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Bangtan Chat Room]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> PARK JIMIN </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JM:</strong> I AM YOUR HYUNG U LIL SHITTLE</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> I know your <em>sin </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JM:</strong> What</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> You told youngjae </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>JM:</b> Shit</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>NJ:</strong> Seriously, Jimin?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JM:</strong> I can’t resist cute things</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> A WHOLE YOONGI EXISTS</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Thot4 ft Mark, Youngjae, Jaebum]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yugyummy:</strong> Ok youngjae hyung spill</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Precious:</strong> Uh I can’t</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Precious:</strong> Sope just threatened me</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JaeButt:</strong> I’m sorry, what?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabDab:</strong> Jimin told him smth jaehyuns been tryna get out of jk </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JaeButt:</strong> No not that, you were threatened?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Precious:</strong> They told me to keep my mouth shut </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Leaders]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JB:</strong> @RM control your band mates </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> What?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JB:</strong> Suga-ssi and J-Hope-ssi <em>threatened</em> one of my members. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> Great so Bangtan’s comeback will be four members:) thanks for the memo</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jinjin:</strong> ...what did I just see</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Astro-World]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JinJin:</strong> um dongmin what’s going on with BTS and GOT7 </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Eunwoo:</strong> ahhh~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Eunwoo:</strong> jk was keeping a secret that apparently jimin hyungnim told youngjae hyungnim </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JinJin:</strong> you know suga sunbaenim and jhope sunbaenim threatened him</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Eunwoo:</strong> ...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[97NHeaven]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> SO</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> sope hyungnims threatened youngjae</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> HAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Bangtan Chat Room]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> Soooo sope hyungs threatened youngjae</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> And joon hyung is gonna kill them</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>HS:</strong> Wtf we just threatened to bluntly reference what happened when our groups went drinking together </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YG:</strong> Dramatic bitch </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> reevaluate your everything @joon</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> LEAVE ME ALONE ASSHOLE</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> IM ENTITLED TO MY OPINION</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> YOURE ALSO ENTITLED TO STFU</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> GET OFF MY DICK YOU MELODRAMATIC WHORE</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> BITCH YOU WISH YOU COULD SEE MY DICK</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>TH:</strong> Sheesh</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> Shut up this isnt about you</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>TH:</strong> Group chat dumbasses</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JM:</strong> Y’all know it’s real if kook is on this chat and taetae is cursing</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>TH: </strong>Make up you twerps</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> &lt;3?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>NJ:</strong> Sure why not</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>TH:</strong> Do the thing</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>NJ:</strong> &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Canned Glitter Cult (Don’t tell Gguk)]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DevoutLeader:</strong> So does tinned glitter exist </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MildlyInterested:</strong> I can’t find it but one of the twice girls pointed out that mini ones exist </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Skeptic:</strong> You know the can could have been for something else first right </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DevoutLeader:</strong> ...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Skeptic:</strong> Idiots</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[Blood Pressure]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> Im salty</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> Why</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> Txt can’t b our babies </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> the deal fell through then?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> They tabled it but it looks like we can’t be label mates yet:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> Why deny bighit tho</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Bc yall r getting success liek u <em>deserve </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> ...so they’re holding out to see if they can get more money solo got it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> We can interact on weverse tho</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>NOT. ENOUGH.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> You’re crazy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> You’re dead</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> I’m in my 20s <em>bitch</em> don’t threaten me with a good time </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> I just noticed that I?? Aggressively compliment people?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Someone: you’re smart You’ll be fine</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Me: um hI HAVE YOU SEEN URSELF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> kermit sewerside to take the mind off of it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> Dont u dare ill go feral</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> Try me bitch i crAve death</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Jfc yugs r u ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> Haaaaaaah</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite: </b>No </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[Music BOIS]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> I’ve just been streaming psycho bc I can and can I say</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> Ugh Wendy’s VOICE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> let her have everything she wants shes an ARTIST </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> Literally fuck sbs </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>CrossyRoad: </b>SM bros:)))) if I see rv ill let them know </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> I was listening and my hyungs sat w me and I was just bopping hobihyung</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>Are you sure that’s what u want to do with him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> ...i know what im about sir</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>Okay but have we complemented ego yet</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Yes you fucking blew up my phone</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Psychos]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> You can do it!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> I did it!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> See!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Wasn’t that easy!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> I have never been so stressed in my entire life </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> Do u need a hug</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> We all do at this point</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> JK is babey</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> I am 5 and I can and will bench press your Whole family</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> Should I be afraid</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> For sure</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> I hate this fucking family</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>AssOClock:</strong> Bitch who said we were a family</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> Bitch I have have videos of you saying you love us you FUCKING LIAR</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[SKSKSKSK]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bitch:</strong> Please tell me you got pics of him videoing</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Asshole:</b> Ummmm</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Bitch: </b>You’re dead to me</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[Psychos]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Liar:</b> give me baCK MY NAME</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[OKURRR]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol: </b>BamBam’s height</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tol:</b> That’s it. That’s the tweet.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> This is a group chat dumbass</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Liar: </strong>Was that necessary </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>Assert Dominance </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite: </b>You guys are funny:)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> Nine planets, 7 billion people and I still met you guys&lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Liar: </b>That’s sweet but there’s only eight planets </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite: </b>VIVA LA PLUTO FUCK YOU</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood:</b> M sorry but that reminds me of that one time I was in school and my teachers were yelling at each other as a speech and I was barely listening like</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>This speech so <em>way</em> too long</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>I wonder if they’d make it shorter if they knew we were on our phones</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>DonKey: </b>They were students once too they just don’t care </span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/><strong>DonKey:</strong> and neither do i </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> Fine </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> Splendid</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> Marvelous</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> Wonderful</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> What are they doing</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Liar:</strong> They’re mad at e/o but don’t want to talk abt it</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> Tell me something I don’t Know</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> Scooby doo basically teaches kids that villains arent strangers but the people we know and trust</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> Omfg you salty bitch</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> I’m a copa cagna chirrens</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Liar:</strong> <em>???</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst and fluff Because I Can.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">If you get triggered by self deprecating thoughts, this may not be the chapter for you. I write this in part because idols are funny and chaotic, but they’re also human. If this message means anything to you, I’m asking that you do the right thing and think before you speak or post about a celebrity or public figure. Words can really hurt, and those who hear it too many times begin to believe what they shouldn’t. (On a lighter note, Jae’s question is NOT intended to be an age insult please don’t be insulted.)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">I’m... a little scared to post this. Here goes.....</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[SEOKMIN = MICROPHONE CONFIRMED]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Them: how are you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Me, on the verge of a mental breakdown: take a fuckin guess</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Them: oh ok you’re fine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Petition to kill everyone the benefits is I would want to die way less:)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> Jesus Christ who hurt you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> The Romans, and don’t call me Jesus </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> Speaking of romans</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> I feel absolutely terrible for saying this but am I the only one who gets nauseous when spending time with old people</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> What.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> I mean they’re so cute and often quite friendly but their skin makes me nauseous</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Old people are adorable fuckin fite me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> I just remember my school visiting an old persons home and playing headbands with these sweet old ladies who didn’t understand the rules very well and I felt <em>terrible</em> for wanting to laugh when the one in the wheelchair asked if she was a <span class="u">vegetable</span></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> I don’t that’s <em>hilarious </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> You’re a terrible person</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Wbk </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Liar:</strong> Ok <em>no</em>. Stop right. Fuckin. There.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Liar:</strong> first, I need to change my name</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Truther:</strong> Don’t ever call yourself a terrible person.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> You have guys known me for how long now?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Going on five years?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> even longer</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> That’s definitely an ample amount of time to realize I am in fact a terrible person</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Look I know I judge myself harshly but I’d rather be mean to myself than sugarcoat everything and be horrible to other people and assume I’m the good guy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> And if you’re being horrible to yourself?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Better self inflict than inflict on others</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/><strong>Tol:</strong> and it’s honestly the truth in some ways</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><strong>Tol:</strong> I know I’m not super good looking or talented and I’m barely a useful member with all twelve other talented people</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> youre deadass our center and an amazing dancer</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><strong>DonKey:</strong> you know what</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> That’s it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> initiate sadsTM protocol </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> We are coming over with ice cream ramen cheap snacks soju soda blankets and movies </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> Fuck diets you’re eating some</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> And we are going to force you to accept that you are a good person who <em>deserves</em> to be loved and have a self esteem</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tol:</strong> Bitch I’m an <em>idol</em> my company and netizens <em>destroyed</em> that shit a <em>long</em> time ago</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> And your friends are <em>building</em> it back the fuck up so you’d better open that door for us</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> Ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[WE LOVE MINGYU HOURS]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> thanks guys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> it means a lot to me that you cared</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> you have so many people who care about you and love you for you because you’re you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> <em>never</em> forget that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> that’s great but the 97-chat + svt cuddle pile is waking up with our phones turn yours off &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodGood: </b>&lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>YouAreLoved: </b>&lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[HENLO STINKLES]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> When you break shit but fix it juuuust enough to make the next person to use it think they broke</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>YouAreLoved: </b>YOU ABSOLUTE SHIT NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>YES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>YouAreLoved: </b>THATS AMAZING OMF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>Wait was <em>that</em> why Jackson hyung said joonie hyungnim needed to be quarantined bc he’s infectious </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite: </b>...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin:</b> ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LMAOOOO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>speaking of strange hyung behavior </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>Jin hyung sent this on the group chat today</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <strong>MOA:</strong>
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Truther: </b>10000 won says the pd line looked at it for lyrics </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabGremlin: </b>How dumb do you think we are to take that bet</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><strong>DonKey: </strong>I did with no shame</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BrownieBite: </b>Bitch you never have shame</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>STREAM ON COWARDS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[<a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gwMa6gpoE9I">7</a>:)]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> You ever watch a drama with that cliche adoptive father figure trope</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> With this cute asf old man who just makes you smile cause he’s fucking insane</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> And then he does something g super fatherly and ur like</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> This man is THE SHIT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> ???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> Watching dramas from China and Imperial Doctress got me <em>fucked</em> up fam</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> Ok?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> he rite tho</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> Ok but why tf is it that he can talk tv shows but if i do yall yell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Truther:</strong> Because there’s a pecking order, sit down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> Love me that confidence </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Truther:</strong> Confidence</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Truther:</strong> An idiot’s fake-brilliance </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> :/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mean:</strong> did I lie tho</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> Whi shenskehh in</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mean:</strong> Let your brain be in charge instead of your mouth for once</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mean:</strong> @BamBam Control your mans</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> No. You can have him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> Oshit waddup</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> you kno were not actually dating right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> PROBLEMATIC SWINES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DonKey:</strong> JFC JUST SAY HELLO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> STREAM <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gwMa6gpoE9I">ON</a></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> KOOKIE IM SO PROUD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>CrossyRoad: </b>ART</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Trigger Warning* Grossly indecent and reckless behavior. I’m 100% serious, full disclaimer at the bottom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">DabGremlin:</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s2"> so I’ve been reading English fanfics and some of those are funny as hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>MOA:</strong> I tried to but I didn’t get the references</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> learn slang ya simple bitch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>MOA:</strong> im kinda a disaster</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Mean:</strong> oh no we had no idea</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> thank u edgelord now sit down and let someone else speak </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>DonKey:</strong> Can someone talk to Mingyu for me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>MOA:</strong> what did u do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Mean:</strong> mingyu how did he fuck up this time</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> THIS DICKWAD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> PUT KETCHUP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> IN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> MY </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> UNDERWEAR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> GOOGLE SAID I WAS DYING YOU ASSHOLE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Mean:</strong> oofy oofers</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>DonKey:</strong> NOT REASON TO PUT A MII FIGURINE UP MY ASS WHILE I WAS SLEEPING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>DonKey:</strong> I HAD TO GET X-RAYS FOR THAT SHIT </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>DonKey:</strong> I don’t know if you have ever seen the respect your doctor has for you just drain out of his eyes </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>DonKey:</strong> but</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>DonKey:</strong> It’s very disheartening </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> You dramatic bitch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> Istg he’s like “if u look at me ill just kill myself”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>DramaticBitch:</strong> FUUUUUCK YOU!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>Mean:</strong> are they actually mad?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><b>GoodGood:</b> lmao no</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FULL DISCLAIMER AND AUTHOR’S NOTE</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>PSA DONT STICK THINGS UP YOUR ASS WITHOUT PREP PLS N THANK</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>OWIE</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>No Really- dont stick irregularly shaped things up the anus, especially without prep or <span class="u">consent</span>, it can get stuck and i think that’s qualified as rape </b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Yes, these ARE incredibly dangerous actions (and trivialization thereof) </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <b>I AM AWARE</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>These characters are works of fiction based on real people- and I would NEVER imply any of this (at least the above triggers) about the real people. This behavior of my wayward fictional sons (that felt gross to write) WILL be addressed. I do not condone sticking mii figurines up someone’s anus without consent or prep, I do not condone rape.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Any nasty ass comments from people who aren’t going to take this as 1/2 joke and 1/2 dark can leave, thanks.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>If a lot of people are offended by this, I will apologize and take it down.</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>On a lighter note- my inner comment ho is thirsty</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>No really please comment :( I wanna do more requests but nobody’s asking</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{070118_bora: More Jungkook centic chapters please!!} :D Thanks for commenting! I have a super angsty one here! I did my best because centric chapters are surprisingly hard! And a fluffy one is next because I!!! Feel!!! Guilty!!!! </p><p>As per request, </p><p>BTS MEMEbers</p><p>Kim Seokjin/Jin: SJ<br/>Min Yoongi/Suga: SG, Sugar<br/>Jung Hoseok/J-Hope: HS<br/>Kim Namjoon/RM: NJ, RM<br/>Park Jimin: JM, Mochi<br/>Kim Taehyung/V: TH, Tea<br/>MOA/JK/Cookies/Ggukie/Kook/Jungkook: Jungkook/ Jeon Jeongguk (97)</p><p>SEVENTEEN MEMEbers</p><p>S.Coups/Choi SeungCheol: S.Coups, Beagle<br/>DramaticBitch/Seokie: DK/Seokmin (97)<br/>GoodGood/Hao/Xu: The8/Xu Minghao (97)<br/>YouAreLoved/Gyuu: Kim Mingyu (97)</p><p>NCT BOIS</p><p>Lee Taeyong: Taeyong, Natural<br/>CrossyRoad/Jay/Yoonoh: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (97)</p><p>GOT7 LOVLIES</p><p>Im Jaebeom/JB: JB, NoseRing<br/>Park Jinyoung/Jr.: DesignatedMother<br/>DabGremlin/Smol/Bam/Bammie: BamBam (97)<br/>BrownieBite/Lorge/Yuggie: Kim Yugyeom (97)</p><p> </p><p>ASTRO KIDS</p><p>JinJin/Park Jinwoo: JinJin, Rat<br/>Mean/Ox/Minnie: Cha Eunwoo/Lee Dongmin (97)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[MemeSnipurs]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1"> DramaticBitch: </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">I</span>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="s2"><span class="s1">S</span><span class="s2">̶̺̰̞̣͖̲̭̜̘̆̋̇͛̃̌̈̄̉͂͗̉̌̕͜ͅ</span><span class="s1">E</span><span class="s2"><span class="s1">E</span><span class="s2"> <span class="s2">̵̧̢̬̻͇͚̝͓͊͒̈́̃̂͌̈͒̑̚̚̕ͅ</span><span class="s1">T</span><span class="s2"><span class="s1">H</span><span class="s2">̶̨̢̧̧̪̼̹̝̄̏̿́̀̓͠͝</span><span class="s1">E</span><span class="s2">̵̢̢̛̤̝̰̘̭͔̭̖̑͛͌͘͝</span> <span class="s2">̷̢̨̮̮͔̖͔̖̩̫̮́͂̈́͛͜͝</span><span class="s1">W</span><span class="s2"><span class="s1">E</span><span class="s2"><span class="s1">I</span><span class="s2">̶̙̼̮̦͐̽͝</span><span class="s1">G̴̛̃̄̄͝</span><span class="s2">͇̫̦͇͙̓͜</span><span class="s1">H</span><span class="s2">̷̧̨̩̮̗̖̩͊̑̍̈́̓̿̀̎͠ͅͅ</span><span class="s1">T</span><span class="s2">̶̧̧͇̟͕̜̠̦̪̳̊̊̾̽͐͊͜͜͠</span> <span class="s2">̶̨̧̢̦̳̭̰̺̖̙̤̐̔̄͠</span><span class="s1">O̴</span><span class="s2">̫͍̐̀</span><span class="s1">F</span><span class="s2">̶̮̪̲͓͓̽̍͗̀̐̇͑͆̊̉̎̈͝͠</span> <span class="s2">̵̢̨͙̼̬̙͔͕̯̄̉͆̾́͒̃̓̉̈̈̿</span><span class="s1">Y</span><span class="s2">̵̧̘̠̺̗̮̻̩͍̬͕̰́̊͛̆̄ͅ</span><span class="s1">O</span><span class="s2"><span class="s1">U̴</span><span class="s2">̨͖̪͍͊̾̈́̎̆͂͗</span><span class="s1">R</span><span class="s2">̶̛̥̫̭̐̎̏͋̕͠</span> <span class="s2"><span class="s1">S</span><span class="s2">̵̢͍̦̫̥̭̪̗̬͆̈̓̾̈͊͊͗̈́͘̕͝ͅͅ</span><span class="s1">I</span><span class="s2">̶̛͎̝͚͆̍́̃̌̿͂̉̈́̉</span><span class="s1">N</span><span class="s2"><span class="s1">S</span><span class="s2">̷̢͓̫̠͇͍̩̜̉̉̅́̿̆̊̔̇͝ͅ</span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">-DramaticBitch has been kicked out-</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[SEVENLEAN BOO]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokie:</strong> loool</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hao:</strong> when are you gonna add him back</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Gyuu:</strong> when sm1 notices</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[MemeSnipurs]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Well then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> He left </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> Bye uglies I’m gonna jump off a cliff</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> Ooh can I join</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> I’m close to Mapo so meet here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> Lol ok!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> Slsksm his Snapchat has them in mapo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> THEY JUMPED OFF THE BRIDGE LOOL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Bangtanen]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> Haha so</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> I was joking with my friends as one does</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>NJ:</strong> You don’t normally text in here. What’s wrong?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> How do I tell them they’re scaring me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JM:</strong> I thought you’re not scared of anything 0.0</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> I mean, my friends hurting each other and talking about pain is kinda terrifying when it’s a joke to them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SG:</strong> Private chat, jk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[SugaKookies]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cookies:</strong> Yoongi hyung?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sugar:</strong> Listen kid</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sugar:</strong> I know I’m not the best at telling people what’s on your mind</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sugar:</strong> But trust me: self destructive behavior is bad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sugar:</strong> Talk to them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cookies:</strong> Ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[97]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> Guys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> Can we talk?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mean:</strong> Sure JK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> Wassup</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> Lol why so serious</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> Is this an orgy proposal bc no thx</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> Ok, no, listen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> I know you guys are super meme-y but you’re scaring me lately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mean:</strong> ???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> Can you stop hurting each other and yourselves?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> It’s not ok, and I’m worried about you guys. Seok had to go to the hospital for these jokes and while I found them funny the first time, they’re not funny anymore. Joking about throwing yourself off a cliff isn’t funny. Attacking people’s sensitive areas isn’t funny. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> I know you’re flirting with death and it’s “cool” and being an idol has desensitized us to pain, but please stop. You sound suicidal; you’re committing acts that can get you put in jail or at least sued in court. I know I’m not typically a responsible adult but if we’re gonna joke don’t take as far as to take videos jumping off bridges or walking on the thin railings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>CrossyRoad:</strong> Omfg if you’re bored just tell us</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mean:</strong> Yeah uninterested in the meme isn’t normally your thing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DramaticBitch:</strong> You don’t need to spare our feelings if we find it funny and you don’t lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> what?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> guys it’s not like that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YouAreLoved:</strong> Hold uppp</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodGood:</strong> He’s really trying to convince us he’s a stick in the mud</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabGremlin:</strong> JK you’re not an actor don’t pretend recklessly loool</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> you fucking assholes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> I was worried about you dying or getting permanently injured and you think I’m being a stick in the mud</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> and you think I’m the one being reckless</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> Fuck you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">-Jungkook has left the chat-</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BrownieBite:</strong> so I came on to a lot of motifs and gguk leaving wtf did you do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Bangtanen]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> Guys I’ve just seen gguks phone. We need to talk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[img.file.scrnshot(7 images)]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> Hyung!!! Why did you send them here</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> One, because I’m proud of you for saying what you needed to. As one of the people who watched you become who you are today, I’m so proud of you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> Two, because Joon needs to speak to the leaders of these groups. This is dangerous and we aren’t exactly nearby if something happens. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> Thanks Jin hyung, and Suga hyung</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SG:</strong> I’m just glad you said what you needed to</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>NJ:</strong> Trust me, I’ll be talking to them. Can the rest of you guys go cuddle pile Gguk for me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>TH:</strong> GLADLY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JM:</strong> duh?? Already omw</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SJ:</strong> I’m coming too! Wait for me!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>HS:</strong> Come on Suga hyuuung</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>SG:</strong> who said I wasn’t on my way</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Leaders with 97 Children]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> Sorry to bother you guys, but we need to talk about your members.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Taeyong:</strong> Hey dude! Congrats on your latest album! What’s up?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> This isn’t a good thing, I’m afraid. You need to stop your boys. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JinJin:</strong> What?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> Gguk has come to us saying that they’re talking about doing dangerous things, hurting themselves or others, and taking it as a joke. He tried to convince them but they made him angry and he left the chat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JB:</strong> Oh, I will be talking to them later. Do you have screenshots?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> I do, but you need to keep these quiet, alright?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[img.file.scrnshot(7 images)]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JB:</strong> Of course, this could ruin all of our groups. And you’re in the midst of a comeback.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>S.Coups:</strong> ok so before we attack the boys, they really thought kook was joking. Like they’ve all been laughing at this (I don’t condone it but I know /why/ they are) so when he stops and starts saying it’s not ok, of course they think he’s just bored of it and lying to convince them to stop so he doesn’t directly say their meme isn’t funny anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>S.Coups:</strong> That being said this is concerning behavior that is nigh suicidal from my own group mates. Thank you, Kim Namjoon-ssi, for informing me this way so I didn’t need to learn by them getting hurt worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Taeyong:</strong> did you know one of your members end up in the hospital?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>S.Coups:</strong> No, they said they were going on a trip for the day. Trust me, I’m angry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Babies of The Group]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tea:</strong> Gguk:(((</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tea:</strong> if you feel like they think they’re joking with your feelings again I’m punching them all and introducing you to my wooga squad &gt;:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mochi:</strong> Taetae you can’t </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mochi:</strong> I called dibs </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tea:</strong> we can both punch them??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mochi:</strong> I’m going first:)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cookies:</strong> you guys are great lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tea:</strong> BORAHAEYO BB</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cookies:</strong> I can bench press u</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tea:</strong> but you wouldn’t ;-D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Leaders with 97 Children]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>S.Coups:</strong> I spoke with Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin. It turns out that I had interrupted a very concerned and half threatening rant from GOT7’s makane. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[I STILL LOVE YOU NERDS]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hao:</strong> Thanks again for warning us. If you hadn’t pointed out where we had gone wrong with ourselves we very well could have carried onto death cause we thought it was funny D:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokie:</strong> Honestly yeah also any ideas on how we’re gonna apologize to gguk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Gyuu:</strong> hyung can you let them know you spoke to us</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Beagle:</strong> i was in the middle of that you psychos</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Beagle:</strong> I love you but if I get a scare like that again I’m forcing you to go to therapy I’ll check you in a mental ward myself do you fucking hear me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokie:</strong> YES SIR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hao:</strong> YES SIR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Gyuu:</strong> YES SIR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Beagle:</strong> I genuinely cannot tell if you’re making fun of me so I’ll just take that as a yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Leaders with 97 Children]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Taeyong:</strong> I spoke to my wayward one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[HEY FUCKER LISTEN UP]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Natural:</strong> Now that I was reminded jae did you start</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jay:</strong> yes DAD I’m writing him a letter to apologize calm tf down</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jay:</strong> honestly I feel p bad bc we read him so wrong and hurt his feelings in a way that just wasn’t cool </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Natural:</strong> yoonoh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jay:</strong> I am a man in my twenties, not a teenager. Please treat me like it hyung. I know I fucked up, and I’m grateful you let me know, but I need to fix this myself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Natural:</strong> Alright then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Natural:</strong> Do you want me to change the Chat name or...?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jay:</strong> nah it’s funny, leave it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Natural:</strong> k</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Leaders]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JinJin:</strong> THAT was an awkward conversation, but yeah. All good on my end too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[hey we need to talk]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rat:</strong> sooo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ox:</strong> you know everything’s good between us two right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rat:</strong> oh thank goodness </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ox:</strong> You’re actually so strange</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rat:</strong> I AM YOUR HYUNG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ox:</strong> lol and</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rat:</strong> gosh darn it you’re too cute</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ox:</strong> cuddles while I draft an apology letter/text</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rat:</strong> um duh I’m already on my way </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Leaders]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JB:</strong> yeah those conversations are an experience </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JinJin:</strong> I was so uncomfortable but he kinda just thanked me???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JinJin:</strong> I never said I was cut out for fathering these children</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RM:</strong> None of us ever are</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JB:</strong> It’s a struggle</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Untitled Chatroom]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>NoseRing:</strong> thanks for lecturing them for me nyoung</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DesignatedMother:</strong> gladly because wtf bam that wasn’t cool and yug you’re not off the hook for not telling us</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Lorge:</strong> Honestly I’m pretty mad I wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Smol:</strong> Trust me I’m mad I was </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Eunwoo &amp; Jungkook]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Eunwoo:</strong> I’m opening a new chatroom for this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Eunwoo:</strong> I’m typing because I want you to read this when you’re ready I don’t want to force anything on you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Eunwoo:</strong> JK, I’m so, so, sorry. I never meant to make you feel like your feelings are invalid. Honestly I was taking it as a joke. I still value your feelings and friendship. That will never change, I know I misunderstood you, and I will work harder to communicate better with you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> I know that being an idol is tiring and desensitizing and drives you to do crazy things to feel alive But if it’s for three seconds before you die than what’s the point? A brief moment of feeling good shouldn’t cost your life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Eunwoo:</strong> I know. I know that we were chasing a high dangerously. I’m not proud of it. Jinwoo hyung told me how I’d hurt you and I realized you were right. You weren’t joking about us, we were terrifying. Thank you for stopping us. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> I’m just glad I got through to you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> I don’t ever want to attend your funeral</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Eunwoo:</strong> Bish if I die it’ll be of old age I’m going nowhere</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Eunwoo:</strong> &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungkook:</strong> &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Forgiven 97 Line]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">-Ggukie added Eunwoo-</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yuggie:</strong> Welcome Dongmin!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Minnie:</strong> I’m glad to be here!!! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yuggie:</strong> I’m still mad :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ggukie:</strong> Being mad does nothing:( I’m just glad you both stopped </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Minnie: </strong>When did you apologize?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ggukie:</strong> He didn’t really do anything tbh </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Minnie:</strong> He started yelling at us via text when he read above</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ggukie:</strong> AWW YUGGIE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yuggie:</strong> (That was a secret!!)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Minnie:</strong> (shit!! sorry!!)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ggukie:</strong> (i can read these too)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Minnie:</strong> Your carpool karaoke and subway olympics are going viral you look so cute btw</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ggukie:</strong> I wanna do this with you guys when I get backkk!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yuggie:</strong> YES LETS </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[WHAMBAMBAM AND THE KOOKIEMONSTUR]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bam:</strong> Kook</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bam:</strong> Can we talk?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kook:</strong> Of course. Just because I’m upset with you guys doesn’t mean I haven’t cooled off enough by now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bam:</strong> Firstly, thank you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kook:</strong> ??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bam:</strong> you probably saved my life. So thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kook:</strong> I’m your friend Bam, I’m supposed to</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bam:</strong> no. its not your job to make me wake up and see im killing myself slowly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bam:</strong> and either way, thank you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bam:</strong> and im sorry </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bam:</strong> your feelings are always valid and because I read them wrong i hurt you without thinking twice </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kook:</strong> ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Forgiven 97 Line]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">-Ggukie added Bammie-</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bammie:</strong> y’all were planning karaoke wITHOUT ME???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bammie:</strong> Mutiny!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bammie:</strong> Treason!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bammie:</strong> and also we can do that now wtf do you think gguk has an international number for we need to FaceTime </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Gguk:</strong> Time difference??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Minnie:</strong> Who’s she?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bammie:</strong> Are you available rn?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Gguk:</strong> yes actually! let’s do this!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yuggie:</strong> Don’t forget your masks boys. I don’t wanna get pulled over by fans again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yuggie:</strong> Let’s goo!!!! I’m omw to pick you up eunwoo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Bammie:</strong> I’ll call you JK!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Minghao &amp; Jeongguk]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xu:</strong> Uh hey.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xu:</strong> Firstly, I’m so sorry. I hurt you. I misread you and didn’t even think when you said it was the opposite. I shouldn’t have said what I did and I let it go too far.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xu:</strong> Secondly, thank you. You stopped me from a cycle of harming others, harming myself, and making the dangerous tribal in my mind. That cycle could have ended with me dead or behind bars, and you stopped it. Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xu:</strong> Just... let me know when you’re ready to talk, ok?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jeon:</strong> ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Forgiven 97 Line]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">-Ggukie added Hao-</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hao:</strong> Ok then?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Minnie:</strong> WELCOME!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hao:</strong> I’m glad to be here!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Single Ladies]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yoonoh:</strong> Hey kook. I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve what I said to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> I forgive you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yoonoh:</strong> you dont need to</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JK:</strong> I want to, because you’re my friend</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Yoonoh:</b> Thank you</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[Seokie and Cookies]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokie:</b> Hey kook. I had no idea how much I hurt you. I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Cookies: </b>Ok.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>[97]</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>-Gyuu added Kook-</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Gyuu:</b> I thought about it for a while. I’m doing this here. Publicly, I’m apologizing for hurting you. I’m thanking you for saving my life. Kook, you deserved none of this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Kook: </b>I forgive you. All of you. I appreciate you all apologizing to me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Gyuu: </b>You deserve it. I mean it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Kook: </b>I love you guys </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Kook:</b> Dont scare me like that again, ok?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokie: </b>Literally how are you so nice</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Hao:</b> &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Kook: </b>Lol I love you guys</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MusclePig: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Butt: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppa: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>Xiānnǚ: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>Ladybugs: DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>StringBean: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p><p>{Erika: Allllsoooooo, could I have one of the boys getting sick af and the others coming to comfort them please?} Eri, I hope you come to full health soon! And NO, you’re the sweetheart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[IM BORED]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> UGH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> I FEEL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> SO <em>ILL</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> what’s wrong bam</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig</strong><strong>: </strong>...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Ggukkkkk </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> My stomach hurts:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> He has the stomach flu and the flu:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> NO! WHY CANT I BE THERE:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> alright, is he being taken care of</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> duh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> don’t worry too much </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Hold up who changed our screen names</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> I got bored soooo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> mine is super cute!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> go naver translate</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ladybugs:</strong> of course it wasn’t you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> oooh is someone teaching you how to insult ppl???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ladybugs:</strong> You’re actually depriving a village somewhere of its idiot</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Great job </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> top insult game</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> You should go far</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Preferably sooner?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ladybugs:</strong> I would not let you breed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Bye</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Haaaao</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Dude chill I’m omw </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> I have broth!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Now lie down and drink some fluids:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> I’m worried :c</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I’m headed over with some meds ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> The doc said to just wait it out</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Doesn’t mean we can’t make if more comfy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Now go to sleep!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> I’m taking his phone away now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ladybugs:</strong> Good, Mingyu take the bag</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> HOLD TF UP HAO IM COMING WITH YADOM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ladybugs:</strong> I’m getting him weak tea lord knows he can’t handle his faves right now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Lol I’m already here helping in the kitchen </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> and Tom yum is a terrible idea</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Ladybugs:</strong> I’m bringing fuzzy socks fuck this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> More like fuck yeah </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> T-T I want to help</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[THOT7]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jinyoung:</strong> Why are so many 97-liners in the dorms</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mark:</strong> Here to visit bam</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jinyoung:</strong> of course</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[BAMBAM AFFECTION ONLY]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> didhevsjvs GGUK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>did you order and send food??? From the USA?????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>DUH </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>OMG you nerds I love you all but I’ll be fine in like two days the doctor just said to sleep</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>SHUT UP AND TAKE OUR LOVE AND SUPPORT </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> GLADLY</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{coco: i was actually kind of wondering if you could do a yugyeom or dongmin centered chapters? i really love them and i feel like yugyeom often doesn’t get the attention he deserves as one of kpop’s best dancers, and that dongmin’s vocals are also overlooked for his visuals. i’d love a chapter centring around either &lt;3} Dongminnie is a grumpy cat babey here but he’s still babey Sorry it’s short I’ve been gone for a bit bc I’m a bit ill:/<br/>I actually discovered Eunwoo in kdramas and he is an incredible actor. </p><p>MusclePig: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Butt: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppa: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>Xiānnǚ: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>Seokmint : DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>StringBean: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[QNA W OUR ACTOR BABEY]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> What is this?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I noticed how weird things were when i visited his dorm</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> So Dongmin has a desk right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Why does he have a stuffed animal on it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Bitch that’s wall e and he keeps me from going insane</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Cool cool</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> :/ Can you not question my madness for like five minutes </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Ignoring that terrible plug I have a terrible awful and shitty idea let’s do it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> I see you’ve set aside time to humiliate yourself in public </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>but real quick: On a scale of one to Australia how dangerous it it because Rocky banned me from anything above a solid usa </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ: </b>Dongminnie</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>Kyutie</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> What does that mean</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>it’s a range- the more dangerous it is the louder I scream and we can’t hurt my vocals nuhuh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ:</b> Ok fair</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>Precious voice</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean:</b> Literally he’s unfair how is he good looking and talented?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>Guuuuuys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>I sent u guys a list </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2am</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ:</b> Better question why are we all awake at 2am</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>I wanna get the fbis attention </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppa: </b>A- we are Korean dipshit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppa: </b>B- you’re insane </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>I wanna see someone kick in a door!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>He’s in America</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>We forget that smtmes </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppa: </b>Lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>Our smart boi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean: </b>THIS!!! MAN!!! IS!!! UNFAIR!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt:</b> Guuuuys _(:3 </span>
  <span class="s2">」∠</span>
  <span class="s1">)_</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ:</b> I want to hug him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ: </b>Can I hug you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>Bitch I’m here and ready</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper:</b> Ok treasuring Dongminnie aside</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ:</b> NEVER PUT THAT TO THE SIDE BOO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>Im love him bish that’s not what I meant</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt:</b> Guuuuys </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> yesss?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>why the sudden compliments???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> We love u that’s why</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>What did you bozos do or see</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ:</b> Like we’d tell u if that were the truth</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean:</b> But it’s not!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> ...? K</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MusclePig: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Butt: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppa: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>Xiānnǚ: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>Seokmint : DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>StringBean: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p><p> </p><p>{Loki_05: I was wondering if you could do a chapter where they talk about the producers of their groups or where they talk about strange habits that the members have?}<br/>I did my best and spent too much time on research I’m not an audio engineer <br/>This entire chapter is mainly SeventeenBTS bonding and another QNA format?? idk how I got here but im happy <br/>And running on fumes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[yOuR mUsiC OpiNioN iS invALID]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Hey JK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Do the pd line seem to have these weird habits</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Uhhh I mean sometimes hobi listens to his in progress songs while warming up but I do that too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Wait really</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Yeth </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> No but for real it’s useful to listen and sound out any issues when you’re not paying too much attention to the music</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Like “ok this sounds weird good to know”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Sometimes we forget how serious you can be about music lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> lol </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Oh is the insomnia thing true too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiännǚ:</strong> ??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Like that producer idols don’t sleep</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiännǚ:</strong> HAHAHAH YES ITS SO SCARY LOL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Like I’m getting up in the morning and I go to the kitchen and suga hyung will be opening the door in yesterday’s clothes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Woozi hyung does that too!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> Jackson hyung does that but only when he’s writing songs for his solo career </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Svwisnw do music lovers drool over expensive equipment </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> OMFG TOFU HYUNG RIGHT THERE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> TOFU HYUNG IM DED</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Ok but yeah </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Good equipment makes music making an easier experience </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> (And it’s about the labelTM)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Skslsk did you just add a TM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Did you just hide a vsco girl sksk with a single L</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> BURN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> HOLY SHIT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> What is it like producing music</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Well it’s scary and you save every change right after making it bc if you lose ur progress...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> OMG REMEBER WHEN WE WERE TRAINEES???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiännǚ:</strong> Loool</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Spill</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiännǚ:</strong> K so Hoshi hyung was showing us a dance and woozi hyung was working on a song in the same room</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> And hoshi hyungs shoe FLIES OFF AND HITS THE COMPUTER</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> WHAT OH NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Yeah so the computer lost the progress and woozi hyung beat up Hoshi hyung he was SO mad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Sksks that’s not like him at ALL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> So you’re just gonna vsco like that cool</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> Do yall ever get a “That was perfect do it again’’ when recording </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> YES LITERALLY WHY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> OH DO THEY HAVE THESE PISSING CONTESTS OVER EQUIPMENT THAT ALWAYS HAPPENS IN THE SM BUILDING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> No comment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> (He said that with his whole chest like they dont)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> (why the parentheses)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> honestly we don’t compose really but we write some and that’s hard but damn if producers don’t stop</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppa:</strong> Or sleep</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Have you ever watched an idol producer watch a group on stage and mentally pick everything apart</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiännǚ:</strong> YES ALL THE TIME</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Ngl sometimes they’re just bopping their heads with straight faces and you have no idea if they’re just being polite </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig:</b> I mean... sometimes?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper:</b> I KNEW IT</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MusclePig: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Butt: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppar: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>Xiānnǚ: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>Seokmint : DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>StringBean: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>April’s around the corner and I’m scared<br/>K so where’s the famine finna be<br/>O wait shit thAT ALREADY HAPPENED </p><p>I’m in quarantine (“social distancing” my shiny metal ass) and it ends soon but my life has no set resume date but?? I’m?? Being?? So?? Overworked??<br/>Those assholes are lucky I like them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <strong>[Quarantine Party Squad] </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar: </strong>I noticed that we say shit like are you ready at concerts</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Like nobody’s gonna say no????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> “ARE U READY??!?!” “No lemme tie my shoelace”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> humanity has the capacity to say the dumbest shit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> I was ordering a drink in la and I asked for almond milk because I wanted to try it and the barista asked if I had nut allergies </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Like I didn’t just order almond milk in my latte with my whole chest</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> LMAO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Maybe they were making sure you weren’t committing suicide by coffee??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Suga hyung would drag me out of hell to kill me again if i tainted coffee like that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Obviously not you fucking featherless biped</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Whut</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> im gonna fillet you like a fucKING FISH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt: </strong>I don’t think fish actually have sex...?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> This conversation is a mess</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Pet cafe?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> LETS DO IT:D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Cute~~ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Yoonoh, No.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig: </strong>I’m not there:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> ILL BRING U IN WITH THE POWER OF DABS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> BamBam, no.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Yugyeom’s biography</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Dhjddbjw NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> I mean yeah</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> I do a lot of strange shit </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> I was running a youth group when I was like twelve and one kid comes in with her dad and refuses to tell me her name</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> So, like, 100% joking, I go “James L. Bittenbinder?” AND HER DAD LIGHTS UP.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> He kept calling her that the entire time alsfrag</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiännǚ:</strong> No but really that just makes me happy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> So... cat cafe? :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Well jinyoung hyung just saw this and said I can’t bc its “socially irresponsible”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Well, I mean, if you’re gonna worry about things like </span> <em> <span class="s2">morals</span> </em> <span class="s1"> then, yeah, it’s not the best idea…</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> If any of you fuckers get sick imma deck u</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> awww he cares</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> I will not apologize for worrying about you guys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Aww </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Mainly because y’all are walking disasters</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiännǚ:</strong> <em>Less</em> aww </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> But not inaccurate </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> To be fair you’re normally right by our sides </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Depends if I’m utilizing my own chaos energy or just trying to corral you nutcases </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> I love that it actually has a name with him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Here’s the thing tho he loves us and would fuckin fight anyone else who speaks like this to us </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> (</span> <span class="s3">ﾉ</span> <span class="s4">◕</span> <span class="s3">ヮ</span> <span class="s4">◕</span> <span class="s1">)</span> <span class="s3">ﾉ</span> <span class="s1">*:</span> <span class="s3">･ﾟ</span> <span class="s5">✧</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper: </strong>Do you accept constructive criticism </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> I <em>absolutely the fuck do not</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Jung Yoonoh I am going to fucking kill you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> ;)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> And the ocean is full of plastic~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Sigh </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> No it’s just, like, our world is so sad rn</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig:</b> Between Covid19 nd pollution and all that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiännǚ: </b>D: ! He’s sad:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>anD WE CANNOT INITIATE SADSTM OH NOES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean: </b>Plan B- GO!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar: </b>Here’s a ten minute <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ"><span class="u">loop</span></a> of Jimin hyungnim being clumsy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>And suddenly I’m less sad:D</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>Wait no fuck u</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Izzy_Bizzy_Bear667:<br/>Hello! I’ve been pretty silent on this fic but it’s one of my favourites and I would die for you. With that being said can I request something? I’m gonna request something, ignore me if you want, but can we have something where like say Mark from NCT is really overworked or something and collapses with Jaehyun there and the rest of the 97 line come help them or like just one of the 97 being in trouble and sad while the rest cheer him up? I feel like we need fluff right now but just a little drama to keep us entertained. With that being said I love you, keep going, stay safe and have a nice day.}</p>
<p>Hi you’re an absolute sweetheart. Request however much you want! And I did my best:)<br/>Sorry it took so long, I had major writer’s block for this prompt but I wanted to do it.<br/>I’m making this relatively cannon complaint (sksksk fourth wall who? Never met her) so it was difficult to have hurt/comfort entirely over text without implying meetups and shtuff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MusclePig: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Butt: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppar: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>Xiānnǚ: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>Seokmint : DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>StringBean: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> K but hear me out</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Waffles are pancakes with abs</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> You have 30 seconds to unfuck yourself starting 28 seconds ago</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Boom. Roasted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Hey bam</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Yeth</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> did you hear that</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> What</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> My patience shattering into a million FUCK YOUS</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> GAYS</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> FUCK AUTOCORRECT</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> YKNOW WHAT NAH HES A BRO</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Anywhore it just dawned on my why Patrick is so clueless</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> He lives under a rock</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> ?????</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Skskshsje </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I’m just gonna go practice fuck this</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Have fun</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> We’ll miss you;)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><br/>
<strong>Seokmint:</strong> I do miss u guys tho</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Uh hi? This is Yoonoh’s friendgroup, right? Do any of you know why he doesn’t have his phone?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Hi Taeyong hyungnim he said he was going to go practice</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> How did you know it was me</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Responsible </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Ok? Thanks a bunch!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[The Chaos We Call NCT]</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dad:</strong> I found his phone and asked his friends</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oldest:</strong> They said he was going to go to practice so he probably just forgot his phone. Are any of you in the building?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Baby:</strong> I am!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Baby x2:</strong> Here</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Actual Babey:</strong> Sup.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dad:</strong> Can you go check the practice rooms? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Baby x2:</strong> Will do!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Actual Babey:</strong> Yup.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oldest:</strong> Mark said he was gonna practice today too! Maybe they’re together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dad:</strong> Maybe. But Mark hasn’t been answering his phone</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Baby x2:</strong> I think that would be because he doesn’t have it. I just found it lying next to one of the mirrors. He’s not in any nearby bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Baby:</strong> Or the cafeteria or the vending machines.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>WinnerStan:</strong> Well shit</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Baby:</strong> WinWin hyung! Language!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dad:</strong> Add another to the missing member count.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>WinnerStan:</strong> They’re grown adults, hyung</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dad:</strong> You can’t see me but know I’m giving you an incredibly impressive side eye right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dad:</strong> And I there was something we were supposed to be doing today if I could gather everyone:(</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hera:</strong> Wait really? What is it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dad:</strong> If I can get all of you lunatics in the same room, maybe you can find out, Jeno.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hera:</strong> Boooooo</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[loser.exe]</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Sorry to bug you all again, but did he mention having anything else to do today?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Not that I can think of, sorry! Still didn’t find him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Nope- and Mark’s missing too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Yikes. We can ask around?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Please?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Will do!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> But you are aware that they’re adults?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I just audibly laughed</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Fair</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Sorry, I just got a call from Jay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Apparently he’s in the hospital</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I’m sorry what</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> He’s fine. Mark isn’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Apparently he overworked himself and Jay rushed him to a hospital</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> and he said it’s all fine??? But this dumbass is like four seconds away from hyperventilating??? Now I’m really worried</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Is he still on</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> No he hung up</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> he didn’t tell me which hospital though so I tracked through his phone he’s at that one a few blocks away from your building with the ugly bricks pls pls go find him</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I’m on my way, I’ll update you guys </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> Thanks hyung</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> I’m worried I can’t even visit what do</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Taeyong here. Yoonoh is okay, he’s sleeping now, and Mark will be fine within three days but his bed rest order is five.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Thanks hyung! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Take care of him for us!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> With lots  of cuddles and stuff</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Of course</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"><b>MusclePig:</b> Everyone’s has such amazing comebacks and now I wanna Jam Out and i can’t pick one ugh AND TXT BAEBIES IM LOV THEM STREAM THEM OR ILL STEAL UR KNEECAPS</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"><b>MusclePig:</b> Ahem</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Soooo @jay how much trouble are you and Mark in for going around without your phones</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> We gon die</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> fiNaLLy</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> U good</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I’m making fun of the situation so nobody worries abt me</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Should we</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Everybody should worry about me</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> ...k</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Bowling?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> I’d be down for that</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> You know what else I’d be down for</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> BDSM</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Going to a furry convention </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Harnesses and chains</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Something involving way too much leather </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> I mean 3/4 of those are true (wtf jay) but not now</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> im bored they’re not letting me leave my bed</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> like wtf I was never even hurt</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I feel my muscles beginning to atrophy:(</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Awww no</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> Should we postpone:((</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Oh fuck no</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Don’t let them WIN bitCH</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ: </strong>YES SIR</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Wait how are we supposed to go bowling</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Good question</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Aaaand now I’m sad again</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Xiānnǚ:</strong> NO D:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> YE</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Where’s the S</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MusclePig:</strong> Isn’t it where’s the B?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> THERES A BEE?!?!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Butt:</strong> I hate you guys so much</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> No you don’t </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>...no I don’t</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. I don’t typically Rec... but jsyk Lost In Translation is 100/10.<br/>Ahem.<br/>Anyway Stan Edvasi- I mean Ian Lee! Let’s go LEESbians! Let’s go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{EN: Anyways can I maybe requests the where Jk just. Buys and sends everyone these random super expensive and/or special gifts (surprise here's a puppy farm all for you!! Or here's this 19k necklace youve been drooling over) because he rich af now and he really wanna use his money to spoil his best bois a little. Or like, smth like that. Idk I just want Jk to spoil the 97ers tbh he is sweet like that}</p><p>Gladly!<br/>I beat the word dude into the ground here lol<br/>Also- for social distancing purposes, I should be clear- timeline wise this begins before the Itaewon incident but after S. Korea started allowing people to interact and go out again. And after a certain point it switches to afterwards. I skipped it entirely due to the nature of the controversy and my own feelings about the hypocrisy of some peo- ahem. I’m off topic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RichBitch/MusclePig: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Butt/Tsundere/LastBraincell: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppar: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>MOA/INTEARS/Xiānnǚ: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>Seokmint : DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>StringBean: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper:</b> JEON JEONGGUK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>WHAT THE HELL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>Dude I can NOT accept this wtf</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>Keep it! It’s yours!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> ?????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>This guy got me something I mentioned liking when I was in the France</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>That’s </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>Yknow</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>52K USD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>USD??? Not won</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>Wtf gguk </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>KOOKIE I CANT POSSIBLY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>dude it’s yours</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper:</b> It’s freaking </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>Dude</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>You cannot shell out this much on a watch for me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>You’re not paying for your own food for at LEAST the next five times we go out </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>Wait what???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>Gguk </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>This is in the two digit millions of won</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>I</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper:</b> I’m sobbing dude</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper:</b> wash your hands and put on your mask I’m on my way to hug the hell out of you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>Hugs! I think I’d like Seokmin’s hugs next!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> Jeon Jeongguk if you even consider that I’ll bawl </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig:</b> then cry, bitch </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>BITXH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>I LOVE YOU BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig:</b> I AINY NEVER GON STOP LOVING YOU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig:</b> BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Oh </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Well I’m actually crying now what do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>Uhhhh, hey? This is the ninety-seven liners’ chat, right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean: </b>Hi jihoonie hyung</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>How did you know it was me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean: </b>grammar</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>Hello, Mingyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean: </b>How did U know it was me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> dumbass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean: </b>Hey!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>DabKing</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"><b>: </b>Wait you don’t belong in this chat you’re not 97</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>Yeah, I was given this phone by a stunned Seok, who said to yell at Jeongguk-ssi for him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>Wait why what did I do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>He said there was no way he could accept your gift and said to-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> Sorry, one second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>He’s demanding you get over to our dorms now and take it back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> Jfc what did you give the guy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> WAIT WTF CUSTOM SWAROVSKI CRYSTAL YB KEYRING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper:</b> DUDE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Butt: </b>YB like the rock group??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusclePig: </b>He said he’s a fan! And I warned him!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>“I thought you were kidding! Seriously! What the fuck!” -Seok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>You cannot keep spending your money like this on us!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> RE-FUCKIN-TWEET</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>COME OUT AND WATCH ME</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> I dnt blbg on ths cht but uhh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> JK bam gave me his cell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Oh hi JB hyungnim! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Hw did u knw thts me </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> shorthand</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> k</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> he tld me 2 curse @ u</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RichBitch:</strong> Wait why</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Idk but hes in sum kinda shock</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> OH HEY MAYBE ITS THE PRICE TAG ON THE GIFT YOU SENT ME GGUK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> No way can I accept this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>Sooo guys did you know that the deal has come to a close and Seventeen are technically our label mates now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint:</b> I heard!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><strong>StringBean:</strong> so we heard the song you were telling us to stream??? I’m seriously impressed it’s awesome. The vocal hyungs were shookith </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ: </b>WAIT CAN TXT BE OUR BABIES THEN OMG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>BANGTANS BABIES U LIL BISH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>...and after that much higher pedestal of priority comes the other labels since this wasn’t even a merger</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ:</b> I WILL ACCEPT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Xiānnǚ: </b>They’re so cutttte I’m lov them</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><b>RichBitch:</b> As it should be, Hao</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>As it should be</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>INTEARS:</b> JEON JEONGGUK WTAF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>Consider it a welcome gift!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>INTEARS:</b> it’s so thoughtful screw you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>INTEARS: </b>get over here right now so I can hug the shit out of you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>Social distancing:( I’m under much stricter watch now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>INTEARS: </b>I’m literally sobbing wtf how did u get this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>I had delivery sent from another country you really think being stuck at home is gonna stop me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>INTEARS: </b>I’m literally crying you thoughtful piece of shit call me so I can thank you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>:D!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>LastBraincell: </b>So</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar: </b>Please eat a rat poison sandwich </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>LastBraincell:</b> ANYWAY I GUESS ITS MY THRN TO YELL AT OUR ONE AND ONLY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>LastBraincell: </b>HEY RICHBITCH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>YOU CALLED :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>LastBraincell:</b> Literally no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>LastBraincell: </b>Get over here and take this back</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>LastBraincell: </b>This is not fair you cannot be so cute after buying me a fuCIKNG GRAND PIANO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>I find the word fuCIKNG incredibly hard to say</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>LastBraincell:</b> Who tf r u to talk kunpimook Bhuwakul I just said ur name out loud and the couch hit the ceiling</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>SISNSJS BYE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> oof</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>oh hey this name is cool!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>LastBraincell: </b>my bandmates are yelling at me for spending this much money this isn’t fuNNY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>it kinda is lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>I know you were super down over the past few days so... :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>LastBraincell: </b>I’m crying you thoughtful jerk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>widje omg hes a tsundere I love u too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar: </b>I’m going to continue the public outrage and shaming of our favorite babie</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar:</b> jk what the actual hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>uwu</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar: </b>OWO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar: </b>WAIT SHIT NOT THE TIME IM SUPPOSED TO BE YELLING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere: </b>Don’t even try he’s going to act all cute because you like the gift and get sad that you won’t accept it because someone bought it for you he has six hyungs he’s a master manipulator </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere:</b> ...seriously </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>um duh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>and ur 100% right abt it so yug don’t protest</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean:</b> HI UM WTF @JK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>OH! It arrived??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean:</b> YEAH NOW TAKE IT BACK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere: </b>it’s not gonna work we all tried and failed </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean:</b> Oh hi dongminnie</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere: </b>How did you know it was me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean: </b>Tsundere</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere: </b>you all suck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>even me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere:</b> not you you’re an angel and we’re thrilled to have you here</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere:</b> you exasperating rabbit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch:</b> I’ll take it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>I love you guys so much and I wanted to tell you all!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar: </b>We love you too but next time just call or text us this was entirely unnecessary </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch: </b>worth it because you guys got things you really like!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere:</b> Has literally nobody taught you how to manage your money</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>RichBitch:</b> listen I did my best ur smiles r priceless ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> well look at that I’m crying again</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Novii: Also hm, since we saw jk spoiling the rest how about the rest spoiling him? (Not necessarily gifts you can do whatever you want :) )}</p><p>I’ll do my best:D Tbh I’ve given JK such a sugar daddy streak looking back like wtf this boi needs someone to spoil him too. </p><p>Rabbit: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Tsundere: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>BamBam(GOT7)/DoubleB/DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppar: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>MOA: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>JK’SFRIENDISWEAR/Seokmint: DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>StringBean: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p><p>Doesn’tBelongHere, that’s Yoon Jeonghan (SVT)<br/>MusicHyung is Woozi/Lee Jihoon (SVT)<br/>JKsMusicHyung is RM/Kim Namjoon (BTS)<br/>JKsMusicHYUNG is Suga/Min Yoongi (BTS)<br/>HotAndScary is Lisa (BLACKPINK)<br/>Corn is Sorn (CLC)<br/>SuzySunbaenim is Suzy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: accidental almost slur incident is 100% fake and just to illustrate the purpose of BigHit’s international screening process. I know the boys are careful and try not to insult people in ways that matter. Yes, they’re playful and they may roast you in good fun on weverse but they’re good people. (For those who don’t know, Suga accidentally sampled a Jim Jones (a generally terrible human being, who also (awko-taco) supports NK and caused a lot of deaths) speech in the intro to a song on his mixtape. I say accidentally because BigHit did confirm that it was an accident and Suga is upset about it as well. The company has apologized in an official statement and admitted that Suga is embarrassed by the mess.) </p><p> </p><p>Also, considering our current climate I feel obligated to tell you to take a moment to respect the innocents who have lost their lives due to brutality and prejudice. Yes, there are good police officers out there, but there are also bad ones who abuse their power to put down minorities. The suffering of black people in America is horrible and cannot be overlooked.<br/>Remember, minorities does not equal less value. They have lives and souls and people around them and they MATTER. If I hear you trying to defend a viewpoint that says they don’t in my comment section...<br/>not to be uncharacteristically violent on main, but I will reach through the screen to delete your knee caps and eat your teeth like effing popcorn. K?</p><p>I feel incredibly political in the AN before a crack fic chapter but here we are I guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[JK STOP SPENDING MONEY ON US ISTG]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> HHHHHHHHH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> I legit cannot find banana milk anywhere. It’s sold out online and all the shops I go to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Wait for real??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Yes:/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> That sucks:((</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Um hi @dongminwhat the hecc </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> what did he do now??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> tell me why a cooler that I know for a fact belongs to one Astro member in particularis outside my studio, currently stocked with mason jars of homemade banana milk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Wait really</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> wow eunwoo! That’s so nice of you!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I have no idea what you’re talking about </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> it’s deadass your cooler</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I have. 0 clue. What you’re talking about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> ur not subtle</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> there was nobody else who could have owned this cooler it has your fucking name and handwriting on the lid and the rhinestones from when we got wine drunk and bedazzled it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Nope idk a thing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> ok fine but</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> it’s really tasty!!! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Hold up some of these mason jars are the nice ones I’ve seen in the SVT dorms and that’s an ice pack I’ve seen Jae use in his lunches before so who DID make this??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[Capable of Creating Edible Food]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Mingyu:</strong> I hate how perceptive he is sometimes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dongmin:</strong> It is what it is</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yoonoh:</strong> I hate that you memed and you didn’t even know what it was</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dongmin:</strong> ??? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dongmin:</strong> Anyway that recipe was really cool! Thanks for asking your mom bc my mom wouldn’t give me her recipes for replicating store bought shit for legitimate money</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Doesn’tBelongHere:</strong> No prob bob it’s the only reason u guys added me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dongmin:</strong> also don’t think I didn’t catch u guys trying to throw me under the bus</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Dongmin:</strong> It’s hit the leaders chat so my members may be demanding I make it for them now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yoonoh:</strong> same :/ I’m enlisting taeyong hyung</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DK:</strong> Theyre not asking us we dont gotta do shit MWAHAHAH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Doesn’tBelongHere:</strong> Trust me Ive spread the news you do now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The8: </b>oh :/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Yoonoh: :/</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[Memesnipurs]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA:</b> Has anybody got any song recs? I’ve been listening to TXT for three days straight and forgot other music exists</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> 100% valid</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> tbh I need some recs too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>...anyone care to tell me why there’s a rabbit shaped flash drive in my dorm room with an entire playlist of songs that all my hyungs looked genuinely confused about</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> some of these sound like awesome freaking demos or WIPs and some of these are polished ones that I’ve never heard before so how did these get there?!? Was there a recent comeback I wasn’t aware of??? Solo activities?? You guys need to tell me so I can scream about it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>STOP LEAVINF ME ON READ YOU GUYS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[Hi this is for one (1) Jeon Jeongguk]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JK’SFRIENDISWEAR: </b>Thanks again for helping with the playlist!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusicHyung: </b>It was nothing, really.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKsMusicHyung: </b>anything for someone who’s aiming at spoiling our JK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKsMusicHYUNG: </b>^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusicHyung: </b>Oh Yoongi hyung! How are you doing? I heard about the sampling scandal?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKsMusicHYUNG:</b> I feel like now’s a bad time to say that the speech was used over a Disney cartoon and that’s the corner of the internet I found it in?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JK’SFRIENDISWEAR: </b>Wait really?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKsMusicHYUNG: </b>Yeah it was solely for audio purposes so imagine how awkward it was to find out and explain THAT to BigHit :/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusicHyung: </b>BigHit’s a global company so it must be really awkward when you accidentally offend people.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JK’SFRIENDISWEAR:</b> Major oof</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKsMusicHYUNG: </b>honestly I’m probably not likely to perform it but if I do, I’m changing the intro audio to incomprehensible yelling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MusicHyung: </b>Wait, are we going to get the same reviewing process too, now that we’re under BigHit?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKsMusicHyung:</b> I don’t know since pledis is owned but not run by BigHit. It does help a lot though, we almost had a lyric that would have offended a lot of people because it sounded vaguely like a phrase that’s a slur so I hope you guys do!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[BoredInTheHouse]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>If I look at one more document of stuff to work i might Yell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar: </b>Tbh same</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>GUYS LETS WATCH MOVIES TOGETHER!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StringBean: </b>Wait how? Zoom party? Zarty?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> There are sites to synchronize our movies!! So we can all be on the same second!! I’ll email you guys the link!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> Omg lets!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Seokmint: </b>Get popcorn while ur in the kitchen</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar: </b>Why are you in the kitchen?? You sound like youre constantly there these days</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>One Yoon Jeonghan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>Don’t ask.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> Okay! I actually missed this tbh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere: </b>Don’t make me cry you doe eyed freak of nature</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>Is this a compliment battle? Are you testing me!?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere: </b>If I did u multitalented rat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>Rabbit: </b> </span> <span class="s2"> <em>What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.</em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere:</b> K so I definitely Did Not</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/><b>Rabbit: </b>:D</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><b>Rabbit: </b>BamBam just knocked on my door handed me a box and left wtf</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> happy anniversary!! Did you like the posters for your dorm room?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>wait wtf this is signed by IU! This is signed by IU how on earth-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>And this is from GDragon BamBam how did you GET these</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> I’m from JYP lol</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[ThaiDols]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DoubleB: </b>Thanks again for the GD plug</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotAndScary: </b>No prob. Oppa was 200% willing the second I said it was for Jeon Jeongguk lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>HotAndScary: </b>he said that dedicated longtime fans who stay with bb thru everything are fans he looks to as a source of strength and everyone knows BTS are fruvjin huge VIPs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Corn:</b> I have no idea it that’s a typo or a keysmash but both work tbh </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[Sunbae]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam(GOT7):</b> I just dug through five chats to say thanks again for getting in contact with IU for me!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>SuzySunbaenim:</b> No problem! Did your friend like it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam(GOT7):</b> Yup. Did Jackson hyung say anything about me stealing your number from his phone yet?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>SuzySunbaenim: </b>100%. He said to block you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>BamBam(GOT7):</b> Nice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[HAI THAR]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar:</b> 2/10 photo skills in these but check out the places I found </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[Oppar shared image album!]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>These are so pretty!!! It’s perfect for shooting pictures how did you find this place?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar: </b>You mentioned wanted somewhere to shoot pictures sooooo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[Oppar shared location!]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[Oppar shared location!]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>[Oppar shared location!]</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>AHHHHH THIS IS PERFECT THANK YOU THANK YOUUU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar:</b> Omg I just gave you some photo places that’s too much reaction</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>But you looked for them for me (and I know that because Joon is hyung was making fun of Jackson complaining that you’ve been constantly out the last few days that you put a lot of effort in picking these places)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar:</b> I</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar:</b> Oh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> Is he blushing??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> OMFG he is guys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> Yuuuuuugyeomie</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> Thank you:D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar:</b> it’s literally nothing omg</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere:</b> can I give him my title now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>hell nah</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>also you guys have zero subtlety but thanks for the gifts I’ll be hitting you up for banana milk now </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere: </b>no idea what you’re talking about</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b><span class="u">Zero</span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, witch please, he’s a makane he recognizes people trying to subtly spoil him. Like he didn’t catch on by the second time??? Nuh Uh.<br/>Because JK is so rich buying him things is difficult so I have a headcannon that 97 Line likes gifting him things like experiences or food. But due to Covid and stricter watch they’d have had a super hard time getting out of the strict watch of the people in their company (bandmates, managers, etc) to do or buy things so they did their best. Sometimes timeliness in a gift makes it all the more thoughtful.</p><p>Can’t find your favorite treat anywhere? I’ll make it for you.<br/>Looking for new music? I’ll collect and create new stuff for you.<br/>Like something? I’ll search for the best places to do it for you. <br/>You have a lot of things? Then I’ll get you something I know you A) can never get enough of and B) probably wouldn’t have gotten for yourself<br/>But BamBam is hella connected so I figured if anyone could get something JK wants it has to do with his icons- IU and GD. <br/>Ew, did I just the word “hella” legitimately?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{EN: Can I ask for 97 liners being loving/protective over their baby groups part 2? I love it when they talk to and/or about them and are being protective over their babies!} Okay but honestly, sometimes I laugh really hard over this because of where the friendships pan out. Like there’s members of one group who are friends with the members of a baby group lmao.<br/>But now it’s time for some GG appreciation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ft. Aimless threats of violence and me being a major MOA uwu.<br/>I shit you not i was typing part of my name in a text and it autocorrected to MOA, all caps<br/>Oof.</p><p>Rabbit: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Tsundere: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppar: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>MOA: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>Seokmint : DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>StringBean/BUDDY: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Sownaoxn I just saw an English alphabet with BTS and JK really said T was for Tomorrow X Together Im-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> YALL I FOUND SMN FUN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> So I’m doing that thing where you type with your nose</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Nose!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Dick</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Get out</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Kidney </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Gyu?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> GUYS WHERE IS MINGYU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> I’m fine</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Wtf was that </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> So I used the people opener-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Hold the fuck up did you just refer to a knife as a people opener</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> And? U knew what I meant</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> I hope there’s a good explanation for this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> We have three! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Pick one!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Wtf of course it’s something dumb</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> My ignorance is becoming a Theme!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> LMAO GET FUCKED</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> <span class="u"><em>I will kick your ass so hard that your vertebrae pop out of your mouth like a pez dispenser </em></span></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Boi Run And FUCKIN HIDE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> But who can I trust</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Yourself?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Lol no </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> On another note, you guys at BigHit are busy huh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Ye BangBangCon and a Comeback and whatever on earth TXT is doing gfriend cb and college prep??? oof</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> UWU BABIES I LOVE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Okay but are you guys forgetting Stray Kids</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> WE WOULDNEVER OMG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Give them love and attention or my threat holds</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> STRAY KIDS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> UWU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> BABIES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> CHAOS NERDS THEY CUTE CUTE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Plus they had an entire chef themed cb,,, legends</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> ,,,...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Bottom energy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Bitch he has top energy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> But consider this... switch energy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Oh honey</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> I have no energy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> EYE-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Speaking of eyes, I was with jk and I saw the txt kiddies doing the left and right challenge idk if they ever posted it but I squealed so loudly that jk grabbed me and ran </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>I LOVE THIS FEELING </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> WE GET TO BE A HYUNG GROUP MY HEART-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Honestly I’m really proud of them. They’re successful. Like... I know BTS has a sizable influence and all that so they were guaranteed a lot of hype from the get go, but they’re all so talented and hardworking and lovable that their hype is entirely from their own achievements now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> And MOARMY are 100% roasting your tiktok skills bc of how good they are</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> But did they <em>lie</em>??? No</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Tbh I saw someone roast a hater who deadass tried to spread a lil negativity by calling TXT too perfect lmao idiots</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Repeat that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> Hey. Where’s the link OP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> WHERES THE FUCKING LINK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> LWT ME AT EM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I’m going to change the subject. You’re scaring me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I heard the Irene&amp;Seulgi subunit. And... Just... Capital-D-Damn, you’ve got some top tier sunbaenims.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I mean... you didn’t lie</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> TBH I’ve been between supporting them and streaming dreamies compilations</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> You’re pretty proud of them huh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> I’m lov them :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StringBean:</strong> There’s a threat in that smile</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> He’s telling us that if we don’t shower them in compliments than he’ll brutally murder us???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I think.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> Fuck okay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> They’re GR8 </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> 10/10 </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> UWU NATION </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Not quite up to par but I’ll let it slide</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> what about ITZY huh. Where’s their support,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> ITZY are great too!! Really fun songs and dances</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> It’s weird talking about girl groups that aren’t sunbaenim lol </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> But yes give our bbgirls support or I’ll bust ur kneecaps I’ve been working out</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> FINE. THEN GIVE GFRIEND SUM GD LOVE AND SUPPORT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> OMG I FORGOT THEYRE ALSO OUR FELLOW GROUP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> DANCE QUEENS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Mingyu knows to respect good dancers :))</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> THEYRE SO GOOD!!! IM SO PSYCHED ABOUT THIR COMEBACK BIGHIT IS DOING THEM SO GOOD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Hold up aren’t Twice and Day6 also your junior groups</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Yee technically but they’re not our kids</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> That being said if any of y’all disrespect them I’ll destroy u :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Nah Stan women stan Day6</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> valid</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> there’s also that new Japanese gg right? NiziU??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> yeahhhh theyre so YOUNG </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> ngl I’m excited to see where they end up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> lots of potential :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> GOSH I FEEL OLD </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> ITS TRUUUUEEEEE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, sorry for the wait I’ve been doing other things in between just,,, life. But I’ve been working on my GG fics too!!! There’s another TWICE one and a Mamamoo and a GOT7 in the works.<br/>I’ve been busy lol. I just need to nameless-sexless-Internet-void up and finish/post them haha</p><p>ALSO: UNRELATED BUT!!!!</p><p>There’s a WEBTOON called Lost In Translation. HIGHLY RECOMMEND!!! It’s really good at breaking your heart but in this wholesome sort of way where most of the time you want storm in there and give the protagonist all the hugs!!!</p><p>It’s funny little anecdote but the author said she drew a member shirtless after so many ppl dogged her to do it, and the url lead to DAY6 Jae’s Pacman (she’s a big MYDAY) and so many people ended up on the site in the comments that he noticed her and liked some of her AND read her webtoon. I’m so proud so I’m telling you guys!! U GO JJOLEE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rabbit: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Tsundere: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppar: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>MOA: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>Seokmint : DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>BUDDY: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Hnnnng my head hurts</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> R U sure it’s not ur brain tryna comprehend ur own dumbassery</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> f</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Lmao it’s not</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> U good??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I adore MJ I really do but if I hear onE MORE FUCKING TROT SONG IMMA GO FERAL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> That’s how it gets you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> hey op what the FUCK does that mean</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> Are we gonna drop the forum speak or?? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> Splish splash ur refusal is trash</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> The heckledy heckles does that mean</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Hey guys wanna hear a joke</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Okay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> A man walks into a bar</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> fuck it’s one of tHOSE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> His alcoholism is ruining his life and his family is falling apart </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Wut</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Oh that does NOT spark joy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> That is going straight to hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Me too!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> Wtf you’re not allowed to agree with me when I insult ur jokes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I think there’s a bigger issue with that statement </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> The ur? I’m layz </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I know this bitch did not just say that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> nopenopenopenonono</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> fuckyoufuckyoufuckyou</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> FUCK YOU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> ,,,y’all good?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere: </b>THIS WORLD IS GOING TO SHIT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper:</b> ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper:</b> YEET</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>It’s been that way tbh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> Once a bunch of ppl in the same clothes approached me while I was in New York and said they were recruiting me for a FuN DreAm seSSion and I’m p sure they were a cult</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> If adults in matching tee shirts that look like a custom bulk order tell u that something is gonna be fun it isn’t </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> WELL I KNOW THAT NOW</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> it’s not like I said yes tho</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Oppar:</b> manager said no?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> ...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hot take:<br/>ARMY as a whole aren’t toxic, if you assume a giant fandom with literally millions of people are toxic... maybe you’re the toxic one.</p><p>Every fandom has toxic people and I’m so fucking sick of people pinning all toxicity on ARMY. There are toxic Carats, toxic Blink, toxic moomoo, toxic nctzens, toxic aroha, toxic myday and the list goes on. They’re vocal minorities and the idols they support don’t appreciate it. </p><p>Some people need to grow up and stop hating on ARMY because it’s bandwagon and then turn around and say that ARMY like BTS because it’s bandwagon.</p><p>There. I said it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>suhwayv asked: can we maybe be a hao centric?? like he’s been hiding the fact he’s been hurt or sick then the 97-line chat finds out somehow and takes care of him?? 🥺👉👈</p><p>Oh boi.<br/>Okay.<br/>This one was /hard/ to write.<br/>Sorry for the wait!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rabbit: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Tsundere: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppar: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>MOA: The8/Xu Ming Hao (SVT)<br/>Seokmint : DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>BUDDY: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> What’s up?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Nothing is going on</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere :</strong> Are you sure?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Nothing :) is :) going :) on :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Highkey sus but I’ll leave you be</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Entertain me. I’m bored :/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Look!!! at!!! him!!!! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> cutely demanding attention!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> A whole baebie!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I misread that as Barbie</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> I had a Barbie when i was younger</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> My cousin broke her legs off and they blamed it on me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Oof</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> I heard about your drama, you’re gonna do well!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Thanks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Soobin says hi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> A WHOLE BABE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> JK!!! Are you excited??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> honestly never thought we’d do an English language single tbh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> but </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> I’m kinda excited</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> It’s like a Japanese or Chinese comeback but it’s not</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> You don’t have Chinese songs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Not yet, maybe one day</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> I’ll die. Right here right now. I will die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> the phattest mood</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> ^^^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Awwwwww guys!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> Okay hao we’re out of pain meds which brand do you want me to get</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> wrong chat but o well</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Pain meds? Do you have a headache?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> No? He sprained his ankle did he not tell you yet</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> Hey @hao what the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> Haoooo!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Guys it’s really not a big deal</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> It is! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> ^^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Hao! Of course it’s a big deal when you’re hurt! Mingyu! WYA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> Kitchen?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Give our boy cuddles</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> YESSIR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Minghao, listen up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Yes?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> We care about you. It doesn’t matter how common sprains are in our line of work. Our response will not change. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> Got it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Yeah.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> Care to tell me why there was food ordered to our dorm?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Ooh! Their fast delivery promise was good!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I wish I was surprised at this point</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> [video attached]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> AAAAAAAAAAHHHH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> did you need to give him a heart attack?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> I can’t open the video cuz I’m in public, what is it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>BUDDY:</strong> He got Kai and Taehyun from TXT to say feel better hyung </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> a man after ma own hart</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> Was I supposed to read that in an American accent?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> The south!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>jfc whos at the door I’m really fine</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>Me and gyeomie! We come bearing balloons!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>...gyus on his way </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>based on his Snapchat, so is jay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>I have board games we can play with one hand! Stolen from the NCT dorm huehuehuehue</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>you guys are adorable but you’re all insane.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>(but thanks, you’re all really sweet)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rabbit: JUNGKOOK/Jeon Jeongguk (BTS)<br/>Casper: Jaehyun/ Jung Yoonoh (NCT)<br/>Tsundere: Cha Eunwoo/ Lee Dongmin (ASTRO)<br/>DabKing: BamBam/Kunpimook Bhuwakul (GOT7)<br/>Oppar: Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)<br/>MOA: The8/Xu MingHao (SVT)<br/>Seokmint : DK/Lee Seokmin (SVT)<br/>JKStan: Kim Mingyu (SVT)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy late birthday to JK, happy early birthday to Joon, and congrats to BTS! </p>
<p>Also Seventeen’s 24H came for my jugular lmao.</p>
<p>The last piece is because my best friend calls me all the time and I love her but she complains when I decline her calls with automated text messages. This chapter is very short and I’m not that sorry tbh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JK</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Seokmint:</strong> CONGRATULATIONS MY GUY</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>JKStan:</strong> WE LOV U</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>DabKing:</strong> U DID FUCKIN GR8</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tsundere:</strong> I will Not Be Yelling but happy birthday ggukie </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Casper:</strong> and congratulations on the billboard award and vmas </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MOA:</strong> we love you!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Thank u:)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> as for me I simply Do Not Vibe With the concept of Time</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Oppar:</strong> U good bro?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> Yes I’m just very tired and very excited and it’s gr9</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> AnYwHo</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Rabbit:</strong> i wanna see u guys</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> coffee shop? :D</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>the usual?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>duh :p</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing:</b> Gyeom and I are On Our Way</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> tell Jackson hyung we say congrats on the upcoming release! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DabKing: </b>will do</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere:</b> I’m omw </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MOA: </b>the seventeen squad are coming too!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JKStan: </b>@<span class="u">Casper</span></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Casper: </b>Sorry, I cannot talk right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> W h o a </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit:</b> an automated message :o</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Rabbit: </b>He’s on his way, then, right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tsundere: </b>probably! I see you guys get off ur phones</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve been pretty busy lately and I’m doing my best to make sure to have something fun to present to you guys! So requests may take a little longer but I promise I always try. I’ve been writing some fics for the WEBTOON Lost In Translation, and it would mean a lot to me if you checked them out!! I’m genuinely debating falling into the hole of writing for A:TLA, too.<br/>That was irrelevant lol.</p>
<p>OH! ABOUT REQUESTS!<br/>Please note that if you intend to ask for shipping I’m only FRIENDshipping in this fic. But I’ll give cute friendly interactions if you want them:)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi and welcome! I take requests here, it’s a safe place.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>